<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make up by Nightstars0728</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398189">Make up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightstars0728/pseuds/Nightstars0728'>Nightstars0728</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Too hard to stop 難以抑止 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chara is innocent, F/M, Literal meaning, Mask, POV Confusing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightstars0728/pseuds/Nightstars0728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>當她走出門外、面對成群的媒體採訪，他會站在陰影後面、凝視每個深淵，傾聽每一句暗語；當她走進黑暗，他就從她身邊被解放、走回他的朋友與兄弟身邊。他們總是帶著微笑，將內心的痛苦與黑暗咬爛在嘴裡，他們有同一個秘密，卻從不說破。</p><p>就像鏡子，但他們總是背對背，就像鏡子，但他們懼怕彼此，他們監視彼此，形影不離。<br/>在所有注目下，Frisk活得精彩，Sans則一如往常，他們在演戲，為了過去。</p><p>現在是讓所有事情攤在陽光下的時候，相信我，她是最想知道該怎麼辦的那一個。</p><p>噢，也許不只她一個？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Too hard to stop 難以抑止 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>這一篇是我想改變寫法的實驗作品<br/>結果出乎意料的長…(嘆氣）<br/>而且我在寫的時候發現我把上一篇設成了草稿，我想我需要放慢腳步…？<br/>預告下一章也是單篇型態，而且我會為了那個令人不快的主題預先道歉<br/>歡迎您告訴我您的想法</p><p>祝您有一段悠閒的閱讀時光：)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Frisk坐在後座，她的左側是Sans，不會多話的Riverman是他們最佳的導航駕駛，但Greater Dog卻不是最好的護衛，一向熱情的他在副駕上偷偷打著瞌睡。Frisk知道自己需要讓眼睛休息一下，她放下手機、側頭看向車窗外流泄而過的車流及那些燦燈如星的城市，但在她眼中卻如流螢一般轉眼即逝，不論是哪裡，都沒有一盞為自己而亮的燈。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「有時候我會想，這還要持續多久。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk難得的，主動打破沉默。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「直到所有的威脅都消失。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>從那個約定開始，到何時結束？這不重要，他不缺耐心。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「哈，這一直都不是我們說了算。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>經過路燈下的瞬間，可以看到自嘲的嘴角在車窗反射、一閃而過。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「是啊，因為我不會相信事情只會往好的方向發展。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「很好，請繼續保持。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>沉默再次橫亙在彼此之間，冷光打亮她不帶情緒的側臉，他知道她又回到工作上了，她一向如此，他一開始認為她在演戲，但事實似乎是她在掙取更多只屬於她自己的時間，而這也帶來了其它好處，至少那些急訊會在固定時間內傳來，而不是24小時不間斷。當她關閉畫面、還有一小段距離，她選擇閉目養神，最近搓揉眉心和太陽穴的次數在增長，這代表她又遇上麻煩的事了，</span>
  <em>
    <span>這是妳自己選的</span>
  </em>
  <span>，他在內心複誦了一次。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>車在目的地停下，這是Frisk目前住的家，也是Toriel的房子，但她已經在Frisk的撮合下與Asgore重燃愛火、現在回到了同居狀態，所以這棟房子目前只有Frisk一個人在住，她微微往他的方向點頭，在關上車門的同時、她將手搭在Riverman的車窗邊。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「你也辛苦了…明天下午五點再接我就可以了，地點你知道嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「Tra la la，妳的同伴會知道。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「嗯，回去路上也要小心。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她的微笑是真誠的，當她扭開門的瞬間，手機鈴聲適時的響起。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「嘿，我到家了。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她接起電話，不用看就知道是誰打來的，語調輕快，但和她的表情完全錯開。等她進屋後，他向Riverman點頭，有著狗頭標誌裝飾在車頭的車子才開始平順滑動，而他的身影在轉過街角時就從車上消失了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「孩子…今天也很累吧？我看到採訪了，抱歉我今天沒辦法出席。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「妳也很忙啊，學校要管的事一直都不少。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她將中性皮鞋脫下，換成輕鬆的室內拖鞋。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「唉，妳爸爸一如往常的沒用，今天他採訪的遲到原因竟然是他忘記帶衣服去換！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「哈，我就知道，他的下巴紥著樹葉！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她用臉和肩膀夾著手機、幫自己倒了一杯開水，在裡面放進含止痛劑的發泡錠，噴濺了一些泡沫在桌上，她隨意的用手抺乾。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「天啊，有被拍到嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「沒有，在開始之前我就偷偷拿掉了。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她在等待發泡錠溶解的同時，將束住頭髮的髮圈扯下、這拔斷她好幾根頭髮，但她只是隨意的將髮圈扔進垃圾桶，轉身將領帶從脖子拉開、扔到沙發上，接著是褲子，皮帶扣撞到地面時發出沉重的撞擊聲。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「哦，那是什麼聲音？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「我拿盤子的時候，不小心讓叉子從上面滑下來了。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她用腳一勾、將褲子踢到旁邊，她將自己拋進沙發，在微光中看著剩餘的發泡錠在玻璃杯裡浮沉。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「妳這粗心的孩子，明天的禮服準備好了嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「還沒，Mettaton說他明天會來幫我弄…我一定要參加嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她躺在沙發上、用手指梳開頭髮，綁了一天的頭髮讓頭皮傳來一陣酸癢，她其實很想把頭髮剪掉，但Toriel不肯。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「親愛的…我們已經為了這件事討論很多次了，妳不能只交怪物的朋友…看看妳，妳今晚甚至沒有約會！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「是啊，但我覺得這種事本來就很難說不是嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她看向自己的指甲，太長了…她想起上次叫她回家玩指甲油、說政治不是她應該碰的那個混蛋，他在會議的時候倒是裝得風度翩翩，在哼氣聲衝出來之前她就忍住了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「…所以我才說妳爸一點用都沒有，看看妳，像個這個年紀該有的樣子嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「媽，我的麵要爛了。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「好好好，總而言之，我明天要看到妳一切都是好的，知道嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「我一直都很好，媽。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「唉，妳每次都這麼說…我的洗衣機好像響了？早點休息，我的孩子。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「嗯，晚安。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她掛上電話，一口飲盡，隨手將玻璃杯放在茶几上，在沙發上躺下的時候，盤算明天在Mettaton來敲門前她還有多少時間可以把房子收拾得像樣一點。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「Hi，你今天來得有點晚？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>癱在桌上的Drunk Bun對剛推開New Grillby’s門的Sans打招呼、帶著一股酒氣，他的眼睛似乎在打旋。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「是啊，今天比較忙，再來一杯？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「不了…我要繼續等個半小時，其實比起跟人聊天，我忽然發現我更享受在等待的這種感覺。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「當你感到</span>
  <em>
    <span>骨單</span>
  </em>
  <span>的時候，你知道在哪裡找骨頭。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans笑著走向吧檯，並對在旁邊打牌的狗狗們眨眼，Red Bird如同往常、搖著酒杯向他搭話。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「今天也老樣子？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「是啊，經典永遠不退流行。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「我都不知道什麼時候蕃茄醬曾經流行過了。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「heh，這是</span>
  <em>
    <span>骨典</span>
  </em>
  <span>風味，不是盲目的潮流口味。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在Red Bird的笑聲中，他放眼望去、酒吧裡仍然充斥酒客，但不全都是怪物們，更多了一些來看熱鬧的人類，他們在各個角落低聲評論著那些怪物，Sans眼眶裡的光點在底部滾動，他懷念以前在地下單純的生活，但他不會將之說出口，轉頭，Grillby遞了一杯特調的蕃茄醬給他，他就著瓶口啜了一口，聽見人類偷偷拿手機拍他怎麼喝蕃茄醬，當初他只是覺得好玩才要Grillby幫他把特調放在瓶子裡的，現在反而覺得煩了，這不是他來這的目的，他感到自己正在被折磨。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red Bird暫時離開桌邊，Grillby在Sans前面反覆擦拭同一個杯子，甚至讓它發出了刺耳的磨擦聲。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「一切都跟以前一樣，我很好。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grillby的火冠微微搖晃，顯然不同意Sans的回應，他盯著火光嘆氣。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「…好吧，我確實有點煩燥。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他抬起瓶子、稍微擠了一下，讓裡面的液體流進他的嘴裡。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我以為我…再也不會對什麼感到期待，你知道我的，生活就是這樣…不管你怎麼做，它就是會照它想要的步調在走，我們只能聽它的安排。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grillby的頭往旁邊偏了一下，不代表肯定也不否定，那就是個”我在聽”的意思，Sans在嚥下另一口後發出了哈氣聲。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「…結果，我發現我錯了…我在焦慮，像你看到的這樣…而我他媽的不知道這是怎麼回事！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他抑頭一口將瓶子倒光，讓空罐在桌上敲出聲響，Grillby知道他今天喝得有點太快了，他搖晃自己的火冠。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「對…我知道，有什麼地方絕對不太對勁，但是…fine…我想就是這樣了，沒辦法…」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans在搖晃，Grillby在想該不該聯絡Papyrus。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「啊--不用廢心，我兄弟不在…我會照顧好自己，把帳單記上吧。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grillby看著他推門走出店外，放下了手裡的玻璃杯，撥打了另一個號碼，奇怪的是對方也沒有接電話，他只能掛上電話，繼續去接待下一個坐上位子的客人，沒想到Sans倒是自己找上門了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他肯定沒注意到自己喝得有多醉，以至於他根本沒搞清楚自己打開的是哪扇門，他在坐上沙發的瞬間聽到尖叫。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「老天…你到底喝多少？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>被踢下沙發的Sans回頭，看到一身狼狽的Frisk在沙發上炸毛。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「妳為什麼在這？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk翻了翻白眼，不過看到客廳亂得不像樣，她也不是不能理解他為什麼一時認不出來這不是他家。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「過來，我去幫你倒茶。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他將還在搖晃的Sans推上沙發，撈起桌上的玻璃杯隨手放進水槽後，從旁邊拿起馬克杯、在裡面扔三個茶包後加滿溫水，但等她走回來的時候發現他已經在沙發上打呼了。她嘲諷的笑了笑，但仍然還是動手將旁邊收拾了一下，進房裡幫他拿了件毯子蓋上，回房將門把鎖上，坐在床上抱著自己，目光焦點在自己鼻前的空氣，她的睡意被驅散了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>隔天，Mettaton幾乎將她的房門踹爛。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「天啊，至少妳還穿著妳的內衣！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「啊？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk揉著太陽穴，她疑惑自己到底什麼時候睡著的？她覺得自己的腦袋嗡嗡作響了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「親愛的，妳要慶幸妳媽不在！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他拉著她出來，發現Sans在沙發上脫到剩一件內褲，一隻手還在自己肋骨上抓癢，她第一個反應是去拿手機。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「妳要做什麼？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「把他拍下來…」</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>噢，我會確保這件事成為你的骨生污點</span>
  </em>
  <span>，她帶著不懷好意的表情幫他拍了幾個特寫，此時她完全不會想到這些照片在日後會成為多麼關鍵性的存在。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>一旁的Mettaton真的笑得太大聲，驚動了那個把自己睡成屍體的骨架，但真正讓他醒過來的原因是他翻身翻錯邊、從沙發上滾下地板，他起身時迷迷糊糊的張望，先是對上Frisk居高臨下的鄙視眼神，然後看向旁邊已經笑歪腰的Mettaton，嗯…慢著，Frisk沒穿褲子？不對，在那之前…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「妳怎麼把我弄來的？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「…我知道你臉皮厚，但我沒想過闖空門還能這麼無恥。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她的眼底現在是真的冷，Sans一向擅長閱讀，他抓抓頭。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「well，我想大概是我沒看清楚…但那不能怪我，因為我</span>
  <em>
    <span>沒有眼珠</span>
  </em>
  <span>。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他可以看到Frisk轉身走開時，無聲的嘴形講著國際問候語，當他起身，發現散落在衣物旁的毯子，桌上還擺著已經冷掉的茶，他嘆出一口長長的氣，他真的那麼做了嗎？闖進怪物大使的房子？</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「你得控制一下自己的飲食問題了，親愛的。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mettaton笑夠後，拖著行李箱從他身邊走過，Sans默默的把那杯泡了一夜、味道肯定跟它看上去一樣可怕的茶喝下。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「heh…歡迎回來。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他對自己這麼說，搖了搖逐漸清晰的腦袋、收拾那堆混亂後將自己從這裡傳送出去，站在浴室前的Mettaton一確認他離開，轉頭將毛巾遞給在裡面的Frisk。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「親愛的，他已經滾了。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「很好。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她隨意擦拭後，將自己用毛巾包起來，走回房間換上她的浴袍。Mettaton瞇著他擬態的眼皮，做出一個生動的表情。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「讓我猜猜，妳們開始約會了？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「哈--哈--哈，很有趣，但我不會考慮的。」</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>她們甚至連朋友都不是</span>
  </em>
  <span>，她在心裡這麼嘲笑。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「別這樣，至少他很有趣--。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「因為他除了這個之外幾乎沒什麼可說的對嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「…嗯，我不能否認，妳說的幾乎是客觀中最有力的論點。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他們相視一眼後瘋狂大笑，直到Frisk發現Mettaton到底在她的手指上忙什麼。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我的老天！我不是說我不能弄這些東西？把它們洗掉！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「嘿嘿，親愛的，恐怕不行…妳知道我是被誰派來的對吧？而且這些玩意比妳知道的那些更強呦！除非是我，不然就算妳找遍全世界都沒有辦法弄掉它。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「…那至少讓它不要這麼花俏。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mettaton嘆了一口氣，她知道這只是一個表演，因為眼前的機器人根本沒有、也不需要一個肺！</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我該拿妳那毀滅性的審美觀怎麼辦！這只是純色指甲油！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「但是它在發亮！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她用驚恐的表情轉動她的手，彷彿那些隨著角度變化的閃光是雷射光、隨時會將她的手指燒毀。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「那只是亮粉！還是最細、最少的那種程度！天啊，它就只是裝飾而已，妳為什麼總是這麼排斥這些東西？妳下一個志願是修女？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「如果修女可以讓我在議會上取得優勢，那我會去試！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她開始試圖將那些閃亮的東西摳下來，所以她回話的時候特別的咬牙切齒。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「住手，它會讓妳其它的指甲毀了，我曾經想讓Alphys拿它當我的裝甲塗層--它硬到可以防切割。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在一個細微的咔嚓聲後Frisk相信了，而Mettaton被逼得要拿起銼刀去修她裂開的另一片指甲。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「美麗永遠不會是劣勢，它是武器。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mettaton在她的指甲上吹氣好把碎屑吹掉，她默默的想著難道Alphys真的幫他做了一個肺？</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我不知道…議會上的那些混蛋總是一直在提醒我不該在那裡。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「啊啊，親愛的，不論如何，他們就是會這麼做，就算妳真的是男的、他們也會用年齡或身高什麼的繼續嘲笑，知道為什麼嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他繼續拿起刷子，好讓她的手指染上更多這種顏色。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「為什麼？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她張開已經塗好的左手翻看著，現在它看上去完全不屬於自己。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「因為嫉妒，相信我，我很享受沐浴在那種視線裡的感覺。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk挑眉，這提醒了Mettaton等等要幫她修一下眉形。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「妳聰明、富有膽識，而且妳有決心卻永遠保持謙遜，我肯定他們在心裡想像過無數次如果是他們待在妳的位子上的樣子…好，現在妳的手指現在是很厲害的兇器，我說了</span>
  <em>
    <span>不要亂摳</span>
  </em>
  <span>！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她拿指甲互相輕敲，聽它發出驚人的聲音後吹了個口哨，如果它有透明的版本，她可能會考慮每天使用它、以用為保全措施的一部份。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「但我還是沒辦法痛擊他們…我說在議會上--不是物理上的。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「哈哈，那是妳，如果是我的話我會讓他們拜倒在我的腳下。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mettaton眨了眨眼，對她送了一個艷麗的暗示後放下修眉刀，開始拿起各種瓶罐，無數的刷子和化妝棉同時在她的臉上工作。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我想我不行…你是最棒的那顆</span>
  <em>
    <span>星星</span>
  </em>
  <span>。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「看看妳在說什麼，妳對看得到的所有生物調情欸！還不管他們會不會動！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他在他的手背調合不同底色、以找出最適合Frisk膚色的底色，然後快速的用海棉將那些拍在她臉上的各個角落。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「那只是玩笑，而且大家都覺得很有趣…」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「妳可以，妳知道大家害羞的時候會怎麼樣嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他不斷的要她向上或向下看，用刷子細心的幫她整理睫毛，她默默的思考，確實有那麼幾個的笑得很尷尬還帶著他們特有的顏色，接著她感覺刷子在她的嘴唇上順滑的移動，有點癢。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「好，看看鏡子裡的自己，告訴我妳接下來要怎麼對付那些混蛋。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk和鏡子裡的自己對望。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「呃…maybe？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「不，我會說，妳會做得很棒。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mettaton走到床邊翻開他帶來的行李箱，然後得意的看著他即將完成的藝術品，他為到時可能帶來的效果感到興奮的顫慄，無視Frisk嘆出的那口長長的氣。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>當Sans和Riverman到她家門口時，Sans的下巴差點從支著的手裡溜走，Frisk穿著一件紅色的短禮服，胸前包得緊實、但背後一覽無疑，開到大腿的短裙顯出她的嬌俏比例，被高高紮起的馬尾上了捲子，在她走路時輕輕的彈跳著，耳垂上的流蘇耳飾在她輕輕移動時閃閃發光，Mettaton為她開門。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「跟我們一起來嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「不了，等等我的司機會來接我。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mettaton搭在車窗上對她眨眼，他留給自己的時間不多，但他的加長型禮車上應有盡有，他完全可以直接在上面解決打扮問題。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「放鬆一點，我幫妳上的都是耐油耐汗的，妳就算直接喝掉整座噴泉都不會掉一點口紅…不用擔心，我晚點會來幫妳卸妝，啊啊，那個不行，至少讓它留著一星期。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk無奈的用已經舉起來的手向那陣閃亮的暴風道別，在車子開始滑行的時候沉默並沒有持續太久。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我以為就只是一般的校友會？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「…是啊，我一開始也這麼認為。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「是什麼讓妳改變想法？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「…Toriel。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「heh，i see。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>沉默再度回到他們之間，但不同的是Sans默默的多觀察了她一眼，她的指甲似乎在阻礙她工作…她確實有她獨特的美麗，但她一直避免讓它們顯現出來…他自己很明白，Frisk看上去不算是享樂主義的人。她的生活很單純，不是工作就是學校，在知道她選報生命科學學系的時候他確實有點驚訝，那很明顯是個有明確標的的選擇，但她從未正面對此做過任何解釋，她只是將自己完全投入，這讓Toriel的管教方式都為之改變了，她甚至開始主動幫Frisk找約會，只是她的計畫到目前為止還沒有成功過。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>只是他仍堅持認為她不像Toriel想像的那麼單純，在轉彎時夕陽照亮了車裡，就像那時的金色長廊…某些事只是現在沒有發生，不代表過去沒有，而她承認了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LV1？那是這一次的事。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她沒有明確的將過程說出來，但時間軸上的數據證明她確實做過，他也不是什麼受虐上癮的患者，他完全沒有興趣聽她</span>
  <em>
    <span>怎麼虐殺</span>
  </em>
  <span>。他只有一個要求，只要在怪物身邊，這個瘋子必須完全被監控，她同意了，這點倒是他沒料想到的。對此，他隱隱約約的感覺到他們之間的矛盾，但她只是保持沉默，而他這麼認為，</span>
  <em>
    <span>這只是一件不值一晾的…過去的事，一點都不重要</span>
  </em>
  <span>。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>車子停了，他們必須繼續扮演彼此應有的角色，大使與她的保鑣，但彼此之間都知道，帶著微笑和鎂光燈，他們是被彼此束縛的罪人及刑架，只要她開始行動，他隨時能在她腦袋上開火。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>她帶著沉穩的表情踏上紅毯，他在她的身後看著她對每個人微笑，她為什麼能這樣笑？為什麼敢這樣笑？在她做過那些事之後？你要知道，她就是個瘋子，雖然現在沒有，但不代表她沒有做過，一次又一次，這些事在他腦殼上跑著，像是在強調什麼。不能放鬆，絕對不能，他拉起嘴角，監視。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我的天啊！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toriel尖叫，讓他不由得將眼眶裡的光點滾到她身上，這位毛絨的優雅婦人將大使拉進懷裡，但馬上又拉開、怕弄亂了她的衣妝，她細細的觀察Frisk，然後開始翻找她的手機，直說這是歷史的一刻、必須得拍下來。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「別這樣…妳明天可以在報紙上看到的好嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「這提醒了我！Asgore！明天把所有的報紙都買一份回來！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「好的，如果妳要的話…」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>能這樣指使國王的，也只有這位即將移除前綴字的前王后了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「兩位好，我很榮幸能得到您二位的邀請…大使，我很高興，妳終於聽我的建議了。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>金髮碧眼的高個男子靠過來向他們打招呼，Sans很自然的被忽略，他在這的角色就是保鑣，所以他自己也不是很在意。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「呵呵，我不知道你說什麼，但巴里議員的意思是代表我今天做得還不錯？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk偏頭微笑，搖晃的耳飾將她襯得如同星光閃耀，他敢打賭那男的走神了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我看見那邊有些飲料，我們不妨去拿點東西喝？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「不了，我和母親稍等還要致詞，我不希望酒精讓我的舌頭打結。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「Well，我會幫妳留一杯的，晚點見。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他很紳士的離開了，Frisk努力克制自己的嘴角不要往下滑，他以為那男的在人類裡算是還不錯的？他想著Frisk的口味可能刁鑽過頭了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「親愛的，我看見妳開始發揮威力了。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「呵，很好笑。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mettaton摟住她的肩，低聲在她的耳邊呢喃，鎂光燈此起彼落。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「看看他…嘖嘖，我知道他希望自己在隊列的前頭。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「那只是他找到新的嘲笑我的方式。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她往另一個方向招手微笑，Mettaton換了一個姿勢。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「哼，向他拋出戰帖，相信我，他會迫不急待的咬住。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「我為什麼要這麼做？他根本不是我的目標。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mettaton幫她將耳邊的頭髮重新勾回耳後，她低頭的時候偷偷皺眉。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「講得好像妳有菜一樣，誰都好，快點去釣一個來，不然妳媽可能會強迫我再換一個新的身體…在毀了它之後。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「呵呵，那我恐怕要先預約錄影了，我敢保證會更美的。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「妳敢。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她們微笑，在拍照時間結束時偷偷互捏了一下彼此。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>致詞，微笑，舉杯，宛如完美的標準化流程，她在微笑中向所有人敬酒，在一紮一紮的人堆裡來回，下個月高峰會的主題？另一個議員在最近的議題傾向？哪個國家最近考慮的議案對怪物們有利？今天的收獲豐碩，她舉杯飲下最後一口，轉身想去換杯子時、一開始向她搭話的巴里議員立刻為她遞了另一杯，他們站在人群外，這是單獨搭話的絕佳地點，Sans肯定，</span>
  <em>
    <span>這男的將她列入目標了</span>
  </em>
  <span>，他把目光移開，為她保留一點隱私。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「謝謝，我以為我看上去沒有這麼渴。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「呃嗯…也許是因為我很渴？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「嘿…我敢打賭外面會有一排人等著在你握著方向盤時為你服務。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她笑著低下眼簾，長長的睫毛如同扇子、微微在她的金色眼瞳投下陰影。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我可以搭車，妳要順便嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「哈，不用了，我有門禁的。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她偏頭看向他，笑起來的時候眼尾艷光流轉，他抬手一口將杯子裡的剩餘喝光，呼出一口酒香，低頭看了她一眼，她沒發現對方的眼底帶著留戀。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「好吧，我想我今天就到這，我會等著下次的機會。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他離開前向Asgore致意，留下錯愕的Frisk，Mettaton在溜過她身旁時舉起一根手指頭，引了Frisk一陣白眼，但她眼神一轉，思索。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>這確實有用，她在今天的談話裡比往常取得了更多資訊，她微微瞇了瞇眼，她需要他的支持…他原本一直都是待在反對派系裡，這可能成為鬆動的基石。她看了看時間，明天有課，如果要先準備的話現在就應該要開始了，Toriel幾乎想把她栓在現場，但是她仍然是個母親，還是放手讓Frisk去做她想做的事。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>回程，她原本抓緊時間收信，卻抓著手機累到睡著，他思索是否該把外套借她？然而在車子停止的那一刻她便警覺的醒來，她告訴Riverman明天不需要來接她，她明天將在學校裡待一整天後、踏著疲憊的腳步回到空無一人的房子。待房裡的燈亮，Riverman開口。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「Tra la la，不要窺探太遠，你會錯過真正重要的東西。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「關於什麼？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但Riverman沒有再說話，只是靜靜的等他離開，沉默持續了三秒，Sans嘆了口氣將自己帶走了，Riverman將方向盤導到了自己喜歡的方向，帶上Greater Dog、繼續他的陸地航行。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「我不懂，妳得給我個理由？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>面對同學對自己的質問，Frisk按著自己的額側，心裡想著應該帶著藥來學校的，她應該要料想得到溝通不會很順利。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「你不能直接從維基上抄達爾文啊！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「這是引用！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「但你的導論跟過程跟上面幾乎一模一樣，這就是抄襲！而且你還有可能不是唯一抄它的人。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>同學苦惱的揉了揉頭，她嘆氣。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「你要不要換個主題，如果老實去講，我相信老師可以接受…她人很好，她肯定會給你更多的時間。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>雖然不滿意，但確實是個不錯的方向，如果延遞報告的時程，他可以在兩周之後才報告，他接受了。目前他離去後看看時間，她想找的老師已經離校了，她今天只能到這了。她無奈的起身，收拾後順手將窗戶鎖上，此時她發現下面某個角落裡傳來激烈的爭執聲，她不由得再看了一眼，男子對著有著兔子特徵的女孩要求邀約，但在她拒絕他時他惱怒了，當她看見男子從口袋裡拿出東西的時候，她想都沒想的直接從二樓的窗戶一躍而下。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「是妳給臉不要臉！不要怪我！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「不！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>刀子落下，但她被推開了，驚訝的發現擋在身前的是她們的大使！她緊緊抓著對方的手，而她的左臂淌著血，但她只是制止對方，將他往後壓。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「你，是真的想殺她嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「我、我想做什麼都不干妳事！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「我再問一次，動手是你自己的意思？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>對方只是扯開了嗓子、無意的對著她咆哮，兔子看著大使的側臉、不住顫抖。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「所以我可以說這是正當防衛，對嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她們的大使狠狠的往對方的胸口踹了過去，兔子幾乎可以確定那是骨折的聲音，男子倒地後轉頭就跑，她轉頭微笑，詢問她是否需要陪同她去報警。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我沒事！大使！妳的手在流血！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「這沒什麼問題，我有穿防護背心，其實沒什麼大不了。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>兔子看到她揮動手臂，看起來似乎真的沒什麼大問題。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「真的不需要報警嗎？我擔心那傢伙會再回來找妳。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「沒問題的…他平常也只是會這樣嚇唬我，他從來都不曾真的傷害我。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「這不應該發生，如果這刀是在妳身上該要怎麼辦？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「我知道了，以後我會更小心的。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「妳家裡有人可以聯絡嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「有的，我哥哥應該在家。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在Frisk向她的兄長說明後，直到她的兄長來接她走、才忍不住鬆了一口氣，從袖口開始滴血的情況來看，出血情況比她想像的還要來得嚴重，</span>
  <em>
    <span>幸好今天穿的外套顏色比較深</span>
  </em>
  <span>，她心想。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>回去萬一撞上Toriel會很麻煩，她嘆了口氣，最近的地方是骷髏之家，她盤算進去偷偷借個醫藥箱的可能性，她傳訊息藉口問Papyrus方不方便借車，他幾乎馬上就回話了，他正和Mettaton在外面。好極了，她知道Sans假日基本只會泡在Grillby’s，她默默的邁出腳步。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他接到消息，Frisk受襲了，她甚至在盤問對方背後有沒有人指使…這個白痴。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans找了幾個地方，想了想，他回頭到他家，這是離學校最近的點…剛踏進門，馬上就感覺他找對了，他沒想到自己穿著絨毛拖鞋，他幾乎是無聲無息的。當浴室門把被轉開的瞬間，裡面的人發出了他從沒聽過的尖叫聲，因為驚嚇、她這次戳得有點太深。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「妳這是在幹什麼？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk坐在洗手檯的鏡子前面，左手臂全都是血，甚至都滴到地上了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「…借醫藥箱？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她扯開嘴角，驚魂未定的臉上有點慘白。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「該死的…發生了什麼事？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他知道，但他要她親口說。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「…沒什麼，就只是個意外。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans哼了一聲，消毒了自己的手、將棉棒接過去，幫她繼續接下去的動作，他可以感覺她努力的在忍耐。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「為什麼不去醫院？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「…我？我最近上太多次頭條了，真的不需要再多這一條。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「止痛藥吃了嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「嗯。」</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>可是看上去沒什麼用</span>
  </em>
  <span>，當Sans剪斷繃帶的時候，她昏沉的吐了一口氣。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「抱歉，我等等會幫你清…」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「這種事我還能處理，出去吧。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「…好吧，能借我洗衣機跟針線嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「妳知道在哪。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>沉默在彼此之間蔓延，她脫下外套和T恤，身上穿著防護背心跟棉質的背心，她慶幸血只滲到外層，在等待的時候她拿出筆記本電腦，在廚房的桌上開始給她的老師發信。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「妳就不能停下來嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>當他看見她手臂上的繃帶開始滲血的時候煩燥的要她停下，她嘆息著說快結束了，她必須在今天整理完課程的重點，不然等過了幾天就會忘記這件事，</span>
  <em>
    <span>尤其是在她現在無法集中精神的狀態</span>
  </em>
  <span>，她心想。她又花了不少時間才有進展，直到他開始脅迫她要請Torile來幫她治療時才停手，但他不得不再幫她重新處理一次。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「…基本上止住了，如果有腫脹或發燒的現象記得去醫院。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「…我都不知道你對人體這麼瞭解。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他沒有回應，只是幫她用繃帶扣夾住繃帶，這樣穿上衣服的時候就不會太過明顯。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「謝謝。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她拿出烘衣機裡的衣服、開始幫針穿線，但是他還是把它從她的手裡拿走了，她的表情充滿無奈。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我都忘記是你幫Papyrus做那套衣服的。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「這只是小事，他能快樂才是最重要的。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他不知道自己在提到Papyrus的時候表情變得柔和很多，她嘆氣，為了她、他少了很多陪伴兄弟的時間，她為此道歉，但他只是輕輕的哼了一聲。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我知道。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她把目光從他的手上移開、停在她自己手上，她似乎急需要用別的東西轉移自己的注意力，所以她將閤起來的電腦再次打開，在他的注視下，她只用右手在動作，她將自己拋進型態及構造的筆記裡，他不免偷偷看了幾眼，他並非對這些東西不感興趣，終於，他忍不住對裡面的某一段指出錯誤，看著Frisk笨拙的用單手鍵字修正。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我不懂，妳為什麼會對這些東西有興趣。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她並非不想回答，從她停下手指的動作，他知道她在思考，所以他耐心的等待。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「…我…沒辦法解釋…這跟我想要的差很遠，卻又非常接近…我感覺自己在原地打轉。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她輕輕的撫弄自己的左臂，刺痛無時無刻在打斷她的思緒。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「你相信有鬼魂嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「…妳以為Napstablook是什麼？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他一臉理所當然的回應她，她嘆氣搖頭。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我說的是人類的。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他沒有回應，他不對未證實的事物作回應，沉默了許久，她將筆記本電腦重新閤上，要他忘了她剛才說了些什麼，穿上修復的衣服後，她強烈婉拒他送她回去的提議，最後說她欠他一次後便搭上計程車離開。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>看著遠去的車燈，他思索著她剛才留下的問題，直覺這可能是她第一次把秘密顯露在他面前，他開始對她追尋的目標感到興趣。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「今天有空嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「嗯？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>巴里議員刻意留到最後，對著仍在收拾桌面的Frisk搭話，她撩起擋在額前的瀏海、往耳後勾，紅色的指甲在她的眼尾閃耀，他默默想起了那一夜她的妝容。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「在想我們有沒有機會去吃個飯？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「哈，真不巧，今天晚上我有個晚會要參加。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「好吧…下次囉？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他默默的從她身邊走開，Frisk放下手上的卷宗，手指在桌面輕敲。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「等等…」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他幾乎是馬上就轉頭了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我缺一個男伴…不知道你方不方便？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他的嘴角咧出一個燦爛的笑容。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「幾點去接妳？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「哈哈，你還記得嗎？我的門限還在門口等我。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他抿嘴，微微的偏了偏頭。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「那麼，給我發個消息吧，我會在點上等妳。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>回頭，她馬上給Mettaton發電話，他直接衝到她家裡等她。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「就是他囉？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>將Sans他們打發進客廳裡等後、Mettaton馬上將她拖進房裡，他抓著化妝品貼到她身上，興奮到眼裡幾乎都要閃出電波來了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「不…只是我感覺他的立場在動搖，我需要推他一把。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她開始從衣櫃裡挑衣服，但才剛轉身、手上的衣服就被Mettaton一把拉下來，顯然她這次的選擇也被併入毀滅性的審美觀那一列，他把她扔到梳妝檯前面。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「嘖嘖，一個還不會走的孩子在玩火。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「哈，還沒開始呢。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她閉嘴讓Mettaton在她臉上工作，這次時間比較趕，她得抓緊每一秒。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我相信妳會有分寸…妳的手怎麼了？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「不小心被個不長眼的東西割到了。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他小心的繞過她的臂膀、眉頭緊緊的皺了起來，開始盤算今天該讓她穿什麼。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「需要讓Alphys幫妳看看嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「沒事，就只是淺淺的傷口而已，過陣子就好了。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「如果留下疤就不好了，下次我幫妳帶除疤乳膏吧。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「謝啦。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他放下她的頭髮，讓目光聚集在她的右側。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「親愛的，我相信這會是一個奪目的美景。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他開始在她右側的頸窩打上珠光粉，她忍不住打了個噴嚏。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「在那之前，妳就已經奪走我的呼吸了。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她表情崩壞的揉鼻子，Mettaton因此在她的額頭上彈了一記響指。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>當她拖著黑色長裙踩出房間的時候，Sans忍不住皺眉了，前天那件仍然算得上得體，但今天的打扮幾乎就是在臉上寫著要把男人拖進房間了，他可以想像Asgore的表情會有多有趣。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我不覺得過得了Toriel那關。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「哈，沒露胸、沒露腿，我連腰都沒讓她露，完全符合Toriel的要求。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他對Mettaton的說法哼笑出聲，是沒露、但是布料幾乎是透明的，除了胸前到腰下的那一段之外，全都是用黑色細紗製成的，這只能勉強算得上是有蓋著而已，最後，Mettaton只得讓她再搭上一件黑色的皮草。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「人工纖維，不要用那種表情看我。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mettaton將皮草調整成斜的，讓她的右側頸窩若有似無的被展示，它的確捕捉住Sans的目光。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「確定不會冷？萬一她感冒，Toriel一定會幫忙烤火，</span>
  <em>
    <span>對我</span>
  </em>
  <span>。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「你是以為他們要去哪？海邊看冰山？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看著他們一來一往，Frisk默默嘆氣，她心裡真的蠻涼的，她知道自己正在玩火沒錯，但眼下她的確需要更多的支持票來推動那些國際條款，最近他們甚至在如何區分怪物的性別做文章，一想到就忍不住翻白眼。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans只是默默的觀察，這是她的自由，如果從表面來說，Toriel說不定還會讚同她與人類交往，但她很明顯並沒有在那個男人身上放太多心思，他敢打賭，她大概為了什麼愚蠢的目標在跟那個人打交道，畢竟，他一向善於觀察。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>她的鈴聲響了，在接起電話的那一瞬間，他聽見Toriel在電話另一端的驚人吼聲，晚會肯定要取消，Riverman調頭往Asgore的官邸，而她向巴里議員發送道歉的訊息，這是第一次，他看見她的表情這麼僵硬。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「怎麼了？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「…Flowey被Toriel逮到了。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她一邊用手機打字一邊回他，手機的冷光讓她的側顏像覆上一層薄冰。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「然後？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「…她知道他是Asirel了。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「heh。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他的笑聲帶著一絲嘲諷，但她的臉卻更黑了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我不敢相信，妳們竟然聯合起來瞞了我這麼久！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toriel的眼淚染濕她臉上的毛髮，讓她看上去異常的悲慘，Frisk頭低得不能再低，幾乎都像要跪下去一樣。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「對不起。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「妳這孩子…」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「是我不讓她說的，我不希望你們看到我這麼悲慘的樣子…」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「我早該在她選系的時候就該想到了，這個孩子以前從來沒有說過對這方面有興趣！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toriel用她的爪子捏了捏自己的眉頭，她仍不斷的在涰泣，Asgore輕輕的拍了拍她。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「至少我們在一起…」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「我燒過他！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toriel崩潰大哭，Frisk嘆氣，之前她不知道的時間表不算的話，她至少看見Asrie被燒了兩次。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「Hey…都過去了，好嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asgore微笑的拍拍她，她憤怒的對他大罵說他為什麼笑得出來。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「…因為，妳看，這不像孩子小時候被我們罰跪的時候嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk和Asriel兩個並排著被訓，讓她默默的又紅了眼睛。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「…不，一點都不像。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flowey低聲的這麼說，但仍然被Toriel聽見了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「什麼意思？Frisk也是你的姐妹…」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「才不一樣！！Chara是最糟的朋友！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flowey低著頭大喊，表情猙獰，同一時刻、Frisk跳了起來。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「不準你這麼說她！她不是你想的那樣！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>所有的目光都集中到她身上了，她的表情比她們更震驚，可以知道她根本沒想讓那些話從她的嘴裡溜出來，她轉身就往外跑，速度之快、連站在外圍看戲的他都差點沒能抓住她，她還是因為左手的傷勢才停下來的，他肯定她剛才的掙扎已經讓她的傷口裂開了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「kid？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「…求你…就是…讓我走。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他在她的側顏看見她罕有的淚光，她執拗的不肯將臉回過去看她的家人，Sans知道這就是關鍵了，但現在如果讓她跑了、肯定不會再有這樣的機會，Sans轉頭向Asgore致意，在國王的默許下、Sans將她帶走了，他們下一秒出現在她家客廳。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>她扯掉圍在自己身上的人造皮草，把自己拋進沙發裡，她似乎努力的想穩定自己的情緒…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「妳藏了什麼？她是第一個掉落的人類，妳不可能跟她扯得上關係。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「你不會相信。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她忽然笑了一下，猛的擦拭眼淚。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「呵，反正妳也知道，我什麼不多…我可以在這裡跟妳耗一天。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他可以看見她的胸口因為換氣而大大的起伏著，</span>
  <em>
    <span>她正在屈服</span>
  </em>
  <span>。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「在重置之前…Chara是幫助我的那個。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「什麼意思？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她吞了吞口水，情緒仍然高漲。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我做了那些事，對吧？你看得到那些時間軸…但那不是我…我沒辦法控制我的身體。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「所以？妳的意思是Chara控制妳？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「不是，不是那樣的…」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>這非常不容易，她無時無刻都想逃避的那些無助、再一次纏繞著她，回憶如惡水洶湧而上。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>她…是為了</span>
  <em>
    <span>避雨</span>
  </em>
  <span>才到Ebott，但她其實沒有考慮過會跳下無盡的深淵，那不是她。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>惡意，她只能這麼形容它，它偽裝、它潛浮，直到它發現它可以做得更多，如同完美的殺戮機器，那些像粉雪似的灰塵，在廢墟撒出一條路徑，直到刀子捅進Toriel的身軀時，她在畫面前崩潰；Snowdrake、Doggo、Dogi夫妻、對她一直搖著尾巴的Greater Dog，最後，是Papyrus，當他對她說，他相信他在她眼中看見善良、張開雙臂接受她的刀時，她發出最後的尖叫聲，一切都是地獄，不論是殺還是被殺，歷歷在目都是折磨。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>為什麼是我？為什麼是我？</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>她不斷的這麼問著，她做錯了什麼？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她祈求上帝，她祈求著神靈，但是…</span>
  <em>
    <span>沒有任何回應</span>
  </em>
  <span>，地獄在持續。數著在她刀下破碎的靈魂，為他們流下無數的眼淚，除此之外，她什麼都沒辦法做。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>最後，在她踏上長廊、踩過他的灰燼時，眼淚已經乾涸了，那些惡意似乎放鬆了警戒。有什麼來了，她遮住她的眼，低聲要她放開手，讓她結束這場鬧劇，那個人正是Chara。Chara咬住了那個機會、對控制她的惡意嘶吼，用盡全力逼退了那些無形的恐懼，她們為此陷入了一場幾乎是無盡的爭鬥，最後，她親手將控制權交還到Frisk的手裡，而她選擇彌補她造成的遺憾。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「重置之後，她再也沒出現過，無論我怎麼呼喚她…但我知道她還在，我到現在還能看見重置的按鈕…救世主一直都不是我，拯救大家的是Chara和Flowey，我什麼都沒能做到…你說的對，我是最虛偽的那個人。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她吸氣，眼淚大滴大滴的落下，她說Chara不想讓Flowey知道這些，她覺得是她害Asriel變成這樣的，所以她從不肯回應她的呼喊，而她每天都在害怕中渡過。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「這就是我要你監視我的原因…我怕，我怕那些東西再度回來，我就是他媽會毀了所有幸福的那顆炸彈！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他在她的另一側的沙發上，安靜，沉默。訊息量對他而言太大了…有沒有可能，其實她仍然在騙他？當他抬頭，他和她的眼神交匯，那裡寫滿了絕望。他低頭，問出他很久以前就很疑惑的事。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「所以…當地下被解放之後…那些重複的跳動的時間軸…」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「…對…我試過自殺。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她在別過臉的時候指甲代替被她擦拭的眼淚，在她的眼角閃耀。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「可是我失敗了…那時我才懂，決心…就是詛咒，我永遠都死不了，只有繼續跟重置兩個選項。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>這也是逼瘋Flowey的原因，因為他們只能反複在重置的地獄裡不斷輪迴，只是她比他幸運，Chara的決心跟她的共嗚了、Flowey選擇了他從未想過的那個方式，他們誤打誤撞、走出了第三條路。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他沒發現自己一直緊握著拳頭，這都無濟於事…如果這都是真的，那麼Frisk只是這場鬧劇的犧牲者、陷入了不該歸在她頭上的自責裡不可自拔，而他對她的說法毫不懷疑，因為他所有的懷疑、所有的矛盾都吻合了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「一次也好，我從沒有在覺得奇怪的時候問妳…妳的那些行為，顯示妳根本不是會去做那些事的人…但我一次也沒相信過。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「你本來就不該相信我，誰知道下一次會在什麼時候發生？也許是明天？也許是下一秒？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她抓著自己，紅色的血液在她的手臂上蜿蜒，但她渾然不覺，他該怎麼做？在沉默中，他只能頹然的垮下肩膀，</span>
  <em>
    <span>他沒有資格，她是真正的和平主義者，他對她作出了最不公平的審判</span>
  </em>
  <span>。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>手機響了，在這種沉默中格外刺耳，來電的人是Asgore，他深吸了一口氣，按下了通話鍵，接通的瞬間讓他有被皇家守衛隊通緝的錯覺，而他的兄弟將會是最認真捕捉他的那個。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「你最好解釋一下為什麼她的手機有你的裸照！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asgore上次這麼激動是幾世紀之前的事？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他永遠無法形容當時她看著他的的表情是怎樣的，但這一點都不重要，至少她不再哭泣了，就算他踏進房子裡時的那一秒就會被</span>
  <em>
    <span>挫骨揚灰</span>
  </em>
  <span>。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>比起Chara的事，這件事似乎比任何事都還要優先，這個皇室家族幾乎忘記Frisk那時的異常狀態，他差點直接成了皇家骨瓷的材料，在她解釋完裸照事件後，Frisk偷偷拿她的存款想幫他清掉他在Grillby’s的欠款當他背鍋的賠禮，但那差點在酒吧引發另一場誤會風暴，最後帳款是他自己結清的，他其實並不缺那些錢，只是覺得這樣很有趣而已。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「kid，妳大可不必做那些事…妳只是在縮短我的骨生而已。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她最近被禁足了，讓她往返學校跟家裡是Toriel的最低限度，因為她沒忘記逼問Mettaton為什麼把她女兒打扮成這樣，而Flowey留言告訴她仍在等待答案，在想出答案前，她希望Flowey能展現一些耐心。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>而Papyrus在收到Mettaton傳給Undyne的惡作劇照片後，他花了好大的力氣才洗清冤屈，他的兄弟幾乎都要逼他揹起那莫虛有的責任了，Sans癱倒在沙發上，跟裸照上的動作一模一樣，只是一臉厭世，Frisk不懂為什麼他還願意繼續擔任她的保鑣。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「…我很抱歉。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk坐在地上，他沒有問為什麼，當他還在想怎麼回應的時候，她的手機正不斷打擾這片尷尬，她默默的看了一眼、將它擺到桌上，他在它從桌上滑下來的瞬間接住，他順手看了一眼，是巴里議員，後面掛著23個未讀訊息。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「這傢伙找妳幹嘛？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他並沒有點開來看，只是看著未讀訊息慢慢增長。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「…上次。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「上次？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「有個要攜伴的晚會…我找了他。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「黑色禮服那次？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「嗯，從那之後我就被禁足了，他不斷傳訊息來問發生什麼事，聽說他還四處在打探我的消息…」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她嘆了口氣，繼續對著她的電腦苦惱學校的報告，並沒打算回應訊息。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我以為妳對他有意思？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「…不，只是…原本打算利用他，只是我現在真的沒那個精神。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她沒說他也懂她原本想幹嘛，只是他真的忍不住從鼻孔裡噴笑出聲。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「妳覺得這可行？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「…不試試看怎麼會知道，我不希望事後才後悔自己不夠努力…」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他終於確定這個孩子有自毀傾向，如果沒人插手，她將會把自己的整個人生賠上去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「妳才幾歲？我以為妳比我小得多。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「歲數該怎麼定義？我的靈魂遠比肉體存在還要久，我說的是--</span>
  <em>
    <span>我</span>
  </em>
  <span>。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在那場大哭之後，她透徹了很多，以至於Sans感覺自己似乎有點被拋下了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「所以…妳現在想做什麼？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他看見她纖長的手指在鍵盤旁邊敲擊出一片閃亮的紅色閃光，她在思考。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「…我…想研究我的靈魂…說不定…會有機會？Chara不該被鎖在我的靈魂裡…Asriel也不應該是現在的樣子。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「…妳可以試，但那不代表是妳的責任。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她低頭，微笑。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「是，我知道，但我要做，因為我覺得我做得到，它必須是可行的…這不能再次發生，如果沒辦法阻止這一切…」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她緩緩按住她自己的胸口。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我會為此獻上我的靈魂。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他肯定她想都沒想就說出來了，而他也是。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「不，妳不會。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他坐起身，在沙發上盤腿。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我會監視妳…也許偶爾幫個手？我為此承諾過，妳知道我討厭那樣。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「…你可以試，但那不代表是你的責任。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他對她微笑。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「是，我知道，但我要做。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「停止偷我的話。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「我以為是妳先開始的。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「是嗎？我不知道。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他看著她轉身繼續把頭埋進報告裡，是的，她不知道，他剛才想像了一下，當她從眼前消失的時候…他只能忍耐一秒、馬上就決定他絕對不會讓它發生。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他已經受夠了，他不想再假裝自己討厭這個傢伙，當你一直注視她，怎麼可能會討厭她？當她帶他們走得到這麼遠，親眼看她幾乎自虐的生活方式，他原本是整個地下最臭名昭著的那個，沒想過自己還要督促她進行吃飯、睡覺這種最基本的生理需求，那一夜改變的不只是她，他也是，他對自己的內心進行了審判。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>heh，ok。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我會去做，假裝我還討厭妳，假裝這一切都有必要。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>妳要知道，我永遠在妳的背後，kid。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他不知道自己在她背後露出的微笑有多柔軟。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. after that</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>我，偉大的PAPYRUS，現在正面臨一項重大的挑戰。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我該怎麼把我偉大的積極分一點給這個懶骨頭？給我那親愛的兄弟--SANS。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>我不懂，為什麼他總是要裝做不在乎？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他的目光總是追隨著她，雖然一開始我也認為SANS對HUMAN其實並沒有那麼好，但漸漸的…我感覺他看著那個HUMAN的目光跟看向我一樣，是充滿著快樂的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>但是為何這個懶骨頭總是不肯承認呢？HUMAN可能會離我們遠去，她不會一直在我們的身邊，看看那些圍在她身邊的那些雄性！機會不會留給懶骨頭！</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>『也許，她會比跟我們在一起更快樂，who know？』</span>
</p><p>
  <span>你可以欺騙整個世界，但你無法欺騙偉大的PAPYRUS！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如果你不在乎，那麼為何你在她身邊才能露出那樣的笑容？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如果你不在乎，那麼為何你總在她和別的HUMAN說話時緊張？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>如果你不在乎，為何你不再去GRILLBY’S那邊泡上一整天，整天只躺在客廳的沙發上等著電話呢？</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I KNOW…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>你在欺騙自己！</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>我們的家這麼大，我們是這世上最獨一無二的，為何你不能對HUMAN誠實？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>你明明是如此害怕失去她，為何不能開口告訴她希望她能成為我們的家人？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WHY？</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>我想，SANS只是缺少了一點機會。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而我，偉大的PAPYRUS，接下這個挑戰！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>等著吧！我會準備一個最好的機會，如果一個不夠，那麼我會準備兩個！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>NYEH HEH HEH HEH！！！</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>當放在她身上的一切都顯得過於沉重，那麼全力撤銷它就會是Toriel全力以赴的清單上的第一列，Frisk出現在電視螢幕的次數隨著Toirel的活躍越趨減少，漸漸的、那些在她身上盤旋的關注也隨之降低。當巴里議員的訊息不再繼續在她的手機上滋長，Sans心裡高高舉起的那塊石頭才終於落地，</span>
  <em>
    <span>感謝星星</span>
  </em>
  <span>，他想。但他仍然</span>
  <em>
    <span>只</span>
  </em>
  <span>是她的保鑣，她背後鬼影的死亡骨架…</span>
  <em>
    <span>永遠的監視者</span>
  </em>
  <span>…日子一天天的過，他裏步不前、無所適從，而她身上永遠掛著的那些眼睛在他不存在的屁股下放火…他無法更沮喪，隔著牆，他聽著另一側的聲響詛咒自己。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「這太不公平了！妳幾乎不在學校欸？為什麼我還是一直考不贏妳啊？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>年輕而富有朝氣的年輕孩子對她抱怨，Frisk覺得這個總是她鄰桌的小巴金斯偶爾會讓她想起MK，尤其是他們用一樣的語助詞時總是能讓她覺得親近，但是他現在抓著成績單對她碎唸的樣子只能讓她報以無奈的微笑。確實，她在閒暇之餘一直抱著書，但她不在乎成績如何、她在乎的是能吸收多少，而這還不是她的終點…她還沒找到她想要的答案。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「先不管這個，那個…」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「嗯？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「…畢業典禮啊…之後不、不是會有舞會嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「嗯，怎麼了？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她並不是很認真在這個話題上思考，因為畢業典禮之於她真的不具太多意義…她已經取得研究所的錄取通知，這只是一個階段的結束而已，所以面對她過於平淡的表情、小巴金斯有點難以接話，但他仍然在鋼索上努力掙扎--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我--」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>教室前門忽然被打開，所有的學生都把臉轉了過去，Sans站在門口向老師道歉，有急電需要借用Frisk，老師爽快的點名Frisk，小巴金斯撐著下巴死死瞪著Sans，而他只撇了他一眼就帶著勝利的微笑把門給關上。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「咦？電話掛斷了？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「hm？大概等太久了吧？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk的表情是不耐的，Sans的眼神有點心虛…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「你可以把我的號碼直接告訴他吧？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「我不認為有重要到必須這麼做。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans聳肩，Frisk的眼睛危險的瞇起。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「那就有必要衝進教室叫我？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>面對被稱作是急電的情況下、Frisk絕對沒有那麼好唬弄，Sans貼在腦袋上的耳機傳來笑聲，但他確保Frisk絕對聽不到那些嘲弄。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「ummm…反正時間差不多了，要去grillby那邊坐坐嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他忽然想起了Papyrus留在桌上的訊息，就夾在約會手冊中間---Grillby新店開張的預告提醒了他又多了一個地方可以去，但此時的他卻皺起了眉頭，一想到Papyrus陪在那個花枝招展的鋁罐旁的畫面就讓他犯噁心。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「Grillby's？新店弄好了？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk的聲音有著明顯的起伏，但Sans還在對腦海裡的殘影感到不滿的Sans只是半心半意的點著頭，當他留意到Frisk的情緒被切換到明亮的那一側，他便暗暗的鬆了一口氣，沒有發現自己對她有些過於放鬆，但Frisk也沒注意到，她的臉上綻放了陽光。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「真是太棒了！我好久沒看到他了，畢竟誰能抵抗--」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「hun？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk的聲音被鐘聲打斷，Sans看著Frisk回頭去跟同學道別並整理背包，他只是僵在那裡看著原本想拉住她的小巴金斯在她說要去見老朋友時錯失機會、被其他同學拖向球場，而他卻暗暗想著為什麼要對她提起Grillby？她走在路上的步伐輕快，不得不說她明顯對見到那個</span>
  <em>
    <span>火熱</span>
  </em>
  <span>的調酒師是滿懷期待的，而她推開門的動作確實也是如此，Sans少有的不想踏進他以往最喜歡的地方…但他沒有選擇，只能伸手支門、不讓新裝的門甩他一臉。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「Grillby！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk爽朗的聲音吸引了字面上可以被稱作火炬的目光，Grillby看不出表情，但他馬上用手指出了一個吧台的位置請她就座，無疑一樣期待著她的到來。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「恭喜你！這間店弄得好棒！跟雪鎮上的一模一…樣？2」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她忽地把頭往下探，吧台的桌底有她熟悉的蕃茄醬印子，這間店是直接搬上來的肯定沒錯。抬頭正好目睹Grillby對著Sans比了個大拇指的畫面，Frisk默默的想著相鄰而熟悉的店家，一想到地面可能會出現一個雪鎮，她就不禁露出微妙的笑容。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「所以…今天妳想喝點什麼？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans認為Frisk的視線留在Grillby身上太久了，他忍不住開口讓Frisk轉向他。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「Grillby知道，我們說好了的。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk轉回Grillby的速度快到讓Sans不存在的胃開始痛起來，火人在肯定她的答案的同時讓火冠輕晃、隨即開始調製飲品，這讓Sans內心的警鐘大響：</span>
  <em>
    <span>是什麼時候她們已經這麼熟的</span>
  </em>
  <span>？？</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>被放到桌上的，是一杯有著清亮金色光澤的淺杯調酒，Grillby在下面墊了一張寫著莫吉托(Mojito)的紙墊，Frisk拿起後淺嚐一口，低聲嗯了一聲，接著仰頭將整杯一口氣吞完。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「hey，這裡有人很急嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans有點驚慌的對Frisk抬起眉骨，而她大步的跨過了、遊刃有餘。的確，在各種宴會上他並非沒有看見她喝酒過，而她也未曾出現過讓人有機可趁的間隙，但他一直以為那只是她有過人的自制力而已，但他沒想過她會是個酒人…只是話又說回來，</span>
  <em>
    <span>他又知道她多少的真實呢</span>
  </em>
  <span>？Sans在手裡握著屬於自己的那杯，身份回到了無聲的觀察者，</span>
  <em>
    <span>暫時</span>
  </em>
  <span>。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「嗯…比我想像的還要更好，蘭姆的味道沒有被搶走，層次明顯而又不顯得過於豐厚，甜味又不會太膩，薄荷的清爽真的很適合在夏天喝！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她的稱讚像瀑布一樣灑下、讓Grillby的火冠高了一寸，他又開始動手了，這次他推了一杯墊著大都會(Cosmopolitan)的粉紅色雞尾酒到她的面前，Frisk聞了一聞，一口，再一口，直到杯底被傾盡，在說話前她發出了滿足的嘆息聲。Sans坐在旁邊光是聞到她吐出的淡淡酒氣就感到暈眩，此時的Frisk還輕輕的舔了一下杯緣，意猶未盡。彷彿是接下挑戰書一樣，Grillby這次推出散發淡淡青檸香的瑪格莉特(Margarita)，她提起杯子欣賞了一下它亮麗的顏色，如同先前那般、先是淺嚐一口，用一個呼吸用來感受香氣，接著仍然是一口喝完的節奏。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「…濃烈的酒氣停在鼻間，尾韻的甜鹹溶合得很完美，這個作品無疑是成功的。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她的語氣越來越正式了，看著喝空的酒杯、Sans的嘴角不再上揚，而Frisk看向Grillby的目光是陌生的，眼瞳帶著冰冷，</span>
  <em>
    <span>卻顯真實</span>
  </em>
  <span>。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「請繼續。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grillby在吧檯輕輕放下了曼哈頓(Manhattan)，Sans卻在她碰到酒杯前將其隔開了，Frisk看向他的目光在眼角顯得有些過於冰涼的銳利…那也許是Sans沒有看過的，但他仍舊沒有把手移開。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「kid，妳必須知道分寸。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>無聲的對視，Frisk沒有承諾、只是輕輕的點頭，在Sans還沒能阻止她之前，她繞過他、用左手將酒杯高高舉起，將它一口飲盡。她用手指輕輕抹去在嘴角殘留的那滴朱紅…Sans看見Frisk的眼神在呼吸間閃爍，那不是醉意帶來的，但酒精確實正在影響她的偽裝…現在的她</span>
  <em>
    <span>需要這個</span>
  </em>
  <span>，Sans默默將自己擺回原本的位置。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「嗯…我相信喜歡的人會稱它為這個地區最棒的味道，但對男性來說可能略顯過甜，你可以再調整一下比例…差不多了，最後一杯我希望是甜一點的？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk仍是尊重Sans的意見的，Grillby思考了一下，推出了貝里尼(Bellini)，這杯看起來完全就是果汁的樣子，但只有這次，Frisk慢慢的喝著，是甜甜的桃香味，她的鼻息已經完全都是酒跟果汁的甜味。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>她這次放杯子的力道沒抓好、杯子在桌上敲出一個輕柔的聲音，Grillby緩緩的將幾個杯子都收了下去。她用有點迷離的眼神看向Grillby，對他露出了放鬆的笑容，在酒氣與燈光的薰陶下、她多了幾分陌生的美麗，在那坐著的不是挺直著腰杆、一路向前的女孩，不是信手捻來就是官腔語調的發言人，那只是一個暫時忘記了責任與憂慮的靈魂…真實的模樣。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我知道你會作得很好…但我沒想到你遠超出了我的想像，你絕對能打進市場，一開始不需要太多，不用擔心，我相信你可以依客人的需求現場調製他們想要的口味，畢竟你掌酒櫃的時光遠超了任何對你提出要求的人類的歷史…」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk往後輕靠著高腳椅的腰墊，輕輕的側著臉微笑。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「…你是這麼有魅力的一位調酒師，我相信你會在最短的時間內</span>
  <em>
    <span>征服</span>
  </em>
  <span>你想要的那一個---」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她</span>
  <em>
    <span>絕對</span>
  </em>
  <span>意有所指，讓Grillby的火冠直直往上竄、觸動了偵煙器，警報隨即響起，驚動了還在店裡來回走動的裝潢工人以及店外的過路人，所幸在Grillby的火焰降低後一切都被撤銷了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「…fuku如果知道這件事肯定會笑你。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>已經知道她們在作些什麼的Sans支著下巴嘲弄火人，Grillby拔下了眼鏡將手揉進臉上，但在旁人的眼中看來那只是翻滾在一團的火而已、沒了眼鏡更是難以辨認他的五官到底在哪？旁邊的工人往吧檯聚了過來、向他提出適度調整偵煙器以及灑水器的位置的建議，識趣的Frisk跳下了椅子向Grillby快速的打了招呼。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「感謝你今天的招待，我一定會推薦</span>
  <em>
    <span>任何一個值得推薦的人</span>
  </em>
  <span>過來，</span>
  <em>
    <span>我很期待</span>
  </em>
  <span>…下次再見。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>再次成功捕捉到火人慌張反應的她滿足的笑著離開，如果Sans和Grillby對人類的酒精耐受量有所瞭解、那麼他們會理解她的步伐絕對是令人難以置信的平穩，Sans準備跟上之時，Grillby抓住他，對他作出了一連串的手勢，會意的Sans笑笑的把手推進口袋…畢竟地下善讀表情的怪物</span>
  <em>
    <span>絕對不只Sans一個</span>
  </em>
  <span>。他出了門，轉身，Frisk靠在牆上等他，露出有些尷尬的微笑。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「…我不能帶著這身酒氣上計程車，可以陪我散個步嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他聳了聳肩，領著Frisk轉身從另一個巷子穿過，迎面而來的是無人的河堤，清涼怡人的風讓Frisk覺得腦袋清爽許多，當她站定在邊緣、陰影與光線在她臉上留下了奇妙的視覺效果，被陰影籠罩著大半的側顏是一張令人移不開視線、寫滿了故事的表情，Sans在說話的時候抬手。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「所以…怎麼了？kid，雖然我沒有眼珠，但我全是耳朵。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她呼出另一口帶著酒氣的呼吸，沒有注意到Sans把黏在頭上的耳機摘下的動作、隨意在河堤邊找個順眼的角落就著邊緣坐下，瞇著眼睛感受清涼的風為因酒氣而發燙的臉頰降溫的快意。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「今天，是我的生日…以前我們都一起慶祝。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans沒有接話，再怎麼不上心，他也記得慶祝她生日的日子</span>
  <em>
    <span>不是今天</span>
  </em>
  <span>。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我的父親留了一瓶酒，說等我長大了要跟我一起喝…」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她說話的時候將下巴支在膝蓋上，目光落在眼前的水面但卻顯得遙不可及，Sans靜靜的在她身邊坐下，和她看向同一個方向，風吹皺了平靜、波紋不止。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我和我的母親的忌日只差兩天…」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她沒有繼續往下說，讓沉默帶來更生澀的苦味，在這之前、她幾乎沒有跟怪物分享過她墜落到地底前的半生，現在他在這，但什麼都沒能說出口，只能靜靜的像根木頭似的杵在那，Sans握拳，低頭看向水面的反射，骷髏的臉被水波扭曲。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「他的酒味和我爸的不一樣，很棒，但我卻忍不住想去比較…不該在今天的，對Grillby不公平。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她哼笑出聲，與沉默的Sans相較之下，即便她沒有收到任何安慰，卻仍然有足夠的能量擦去眼淚，她在膝上轉了個角度，對Sans說話時眉宇之間帶著令人驚異的成熟。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「…不要跟Toriel說她錯過我的生日，不然她會難過的。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她一直不告訴怪物們自己的生日，原因就是她會想起母親，而Toriel還是會在每年與她相遇的那一天為她慶祝，Frisk雖然覺得很不好意思，但也由著他們去。但此Sans內心是震憾的，她每件事的出發點都顧忌著身邊的人，給出了太多、卻什麼都沒為自己留下…連思念都只能默哀。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans抬頭原本想說些什麼，但看向她，雖然眼角還是有一抹淡淡的淚光，但她在微笑。Sans沒忍住而伸出的手轉了個方向，揉亂了她的頭髮。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「…風大了，我們回去吧。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>終究什麼也沒能說出口，Frisk無聲的點頭，起身拍拍衣褲、抖落了一身塵埃，也抖落了心裡的陰霾。當她輕鬆的往前走去，Sans將手兜進口袋，靜靜的跟在Frisk身後，一前一後、無聲的走在霞光之中，Sans看著她的背影，而Frisk冗自向前走著，不曾回頭。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「大家早安。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk進了教室後才剛坐下，同學忽然就把門鎖上，小巴金斯從位子上衝了過來，用驚人的氣勢抓住Frisk的桌子，臉憋得通紅。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「巴金斯？你怎麼了？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>為此再次站起的Frisk一臉疑惑，旁邊的同學在角落握著拳用氣音喊著快上啊！</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「Frisk！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「是。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>因為小巴金斯用非常正經的表情喊了她，她也不自覺的挺正了身體回應。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「是？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「不對、請！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「請…？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>面對Frisk，巴金斯沒能敢直視她，她看見他的喉節動了動，他很緊張，為何？</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「請、請妳、請妳當我畢業舞會的舞伴！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「啊？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>視線回到他臉上的Frisk圓睜著眼，在那一刻對上金蜜色的眼瞳讓巴金斯陷入呆滯--與他和她初次見面時一樣，在那之前、他從未真正認識過在電視上不斷出現的她，但第一次見面的時候、她那對眼睛就深深的震憾了他的世界，那像是雷光一樣直擊了他的內心，像在濃霧的深夜迷路後、看見反射在湖面的破曉，是什麼讓她有這樣的目光？從那之後他便深陷其中、不可自拔…看著她眼底蕩漾的光，他忘記自己原本的目的是什麼。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「當然可以，我以為…沒人想找我當舞伴呢。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk苦笑著，她一直沒有收到邀約，還打趣自己大概是因為身份太特殊會一直被過度關注，所以才沒有人想找她一起跳舞，她還曾起過要不要請Asgore當來賓跟她一起跳的念頭。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>而當Frisk一口答應時，旁邊的同學發出無聲的歡呼，他們充當Frisk的守備員已經長達三個月之久，有時擋漏了Sans還會第一時間殺出來當救火隊，但Frisk到底是天生鈍感還是已經習慣身邊的人在胡鬧就不得而知了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>小巴金斯花了好一陣子才回神，臉紅得像可以滴出蕃茄汁，Frisk微笑的說不需要那麼緊張，我們又不是第一起跳舞，但天知道上次Frisk跟他一起出演的可是男孩子氣十足的街舞，這次可是舞會啊，是在根本意義上的相異！握著手、摟著腰跳的那種啊！是畢業前最後一次機會！意義完全不同啊啊啊！小巴金斯在內心各種吶喊，他一邊懷疑自己仍然沒被當成異性看，又一邊慶幸這是Frisk沒有想很多就答應的好機會，矛盾跟狂喜交雜，一時之間不知該哭還是該笑。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「那…依照傳統，請妳決定禮服後告訴我樣式，我會配合妳的衣服去搭配…還是我們可以一起去挑選--」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「哈哈，關於搭配的這個部份我實在不太拿手…但是Tor--</span>
  <em>
    <span>我的母親</span>
  </em>
  <span>應該不會想放過這個機會，讓我跟她討論一下之後再跟你說，應該這星期天就能告訴你，只是…這樣會不會太趕？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk總是決定好要做什麼就會馬上開始規劃，而且還處處為他人著想，即便自己其實是想要有跟她多一點相處的機會，但看著這樣的Frisk，他也不好意思再多說什麼。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「呃、不會！不會！那！就這樣！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>巴金斯轉身後小小的做了個”好耶！”的握拳動作，其他的同學在Frisk背後一起對他做右拳敲左胸的動作。感覺背後有動靜的Frisk回頭，同學們掉筆的掉筆，伸懶腰的伸懶腰，引得Frisk笑聲連連，而被她這麼一笑，同學們也露出羞澀的表情搔搔頭跟著微笑。他們心裡想著今天也太幸運了，都沒有任何的意外，而平常最常出現的</span>
  <em>
    <span>那個意外</span>
  </em>
  <span>其實一直都在隔壁，Sans手兜在口袋靠著牆，這場大戲到底還是他暗地裡推波助瀾才成的，大事底定後，便放鬆肩膀、低聲heh了一聲便轉身離開，在陰影中的身影顯得比以往都更加的沉重一些。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>而等到Frisk下課時，平常都在那裡等著的Sans沒出現，她倒是發現Toriel和Mettaton坐在車上等她，到了家，她發現整間房子都掛滿了衣飾和鞋包，從客廳到房間，桌子到地板，整個房子只剩她化妝桌前的椅子是空著的，對於一個表情絕對不算是豐富的人而言，她現在的表情堪稱一絕的精彩。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「天啊！妳們要不要這麼誇張，這只是學校的舞會--」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「Oh--親愛的！不許妳這麼說，這可是我精心製作的藝術品啊！而且那是妳的大學畢業舞會，怎麼能隨便呢？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他擺出妖艷的動作、驕傲的展示他的閃亮，雖然Frisk沒說出來，但看到Toriel看著他的眼神就能理解她不能完全苟同他的觀點，原因絕對是因為她對上次的那件半透明裝的怒氣還未得到適度的消解…說到這個，Frisk不由得疑惑。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「你們怎麼知道我們有辦舞會？我還沒機會跟你們提…」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「呃---我們可是姐妹校，他們當然也有發邀請函給我囉！哦呼呼，真是傻孩子、淨問些奇怪的問題。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toriel略失平常的優雅，搶了Mettaton的話頭，還發出平常不會有的奇怪笑聲。Frisk無奈的笑了笑，只當他們只是又有機會可以拿她來玩太興奮罷了，她搖了搖頭放眼望去，沒有任何期待卻莫名的被吸引了目光。她的手撫上一件天藍色的紗裙，仔細觀察會發現如同銀星般的細鑽及銀絲被稀疏的繡在漸層的細紗上，像黎明前的天空…在一旁的Mettaton看了便開始在地上跟床上開始翻找適合的搭配，只有Toriel注意到Frisk沉溺在思緒中無意間露出的淡淡憂鬱，她輕拍Frisk的肩膀、為她取來另一件能將她襯得更加活潑的柔黃色短澎禮裙，惹得Frisk笑著說可以穿著它去應徵牙仙的工作。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「怪物不換牙。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她揉了揉Frisk的頭髮，成功的將那點憂愁從她眉間掃去。面對有所堅持的兩個人，決定風格絕對會是一場千年之戰，東挑西選，結果還是回到Frisk第一次拿上手的那件天藍色紗裙。站在鏡子前的Frisk緩緩轉身，上身優雅的交叉設計顯得成熟幾分，一層絲袖從肩下鬆軟的披著，由上到下淺淺的由白轉藍，胸前還點綴了幾點鑽光。Toriel選了一條繫著珍珠的絲絨頸帶、繫在她纖細的脖子上，Mettaton有些錦上添著的在她頭上裝飾上了小而精緻的白色鑽冠，如此一來平衡了略過於莊重的衣著，顯得Frisk尤如童話故事中走出的公主，細緻而優雅、大方而恬靜。Toriel將手扶在Frisk肩上，看著鏡子皺眉，細緻的羊毛在Frisk肩上露出的肌膚蹭得有點癢。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我有點後悔了…」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>聞言，Frisk不解的輕提裙擺，左右看了一下，雖然自己不是很懂，但是她覺得穿上去很舒服，露出來的部份看上去並沒有太多，應該不置於讓Toriel這麼不滿意？</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「那個幸運的男孩一定會深深為妳著迷，雖然我不該說這種話…但是我捨不得妳太早離開我們。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toriel站在穿上跟鞋的Frisk身後仍然高上一大截，她輕輕的抱住Frisk如此嘆息著，而Mettaton則是什麼都沒說，靜靜的開始收拾那些用不到的衣飾。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「妳在說什麼？我才不會離開妳們…再說，我連舞伴都是今天才找到的，妳們煩惱得有點太早了不是嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk笑著抱住Toriel的手，笑著自嘲。但這句話惹得Toriel有些生氣，她叨念著像Frisk這麼棒的女孩子到底哪一點比人差，不許她這樣自貶身價，旁邊的Mettaton連連稱是。Frisk若有所思的看著鏡子中和平常不同的打扮的自己，低下眼的金色眼瞳微微閃爍，她在內心裡詢問自己，是否在哪裡迷失了自己呢？現在不是著眼在這種事的時候不是嗎？她苦笑的搖了搖頭，嘆口氣轉身去換下衣服。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>隔天原本以為這樣就結束風波的Frisk，開始覺得自己是否太過於天真了。隔天一早，Toriel就來敲她的房門，等她走出房間，Asgore站在客廳裡撥放黑膠唱盤，客廳裡的桌子和椅子都被移開，空出了一大塊空間，他轉身對她伸出手。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「從今天起，由我負責妳的舞蹈指導。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asgore露出慈祥的笑容，而Toriel在旁邊叉著手輕輕的哼了一聲，惹得Frisk苦笑連連。而連續幾天下來的練習，畢業典禮上不免約定成俗的慣例，Frisk還是被推上了講台致詞，面對同學們與學弟妹，雖然沒有充份的準備，但Frisk在對於自己的未來以及其他發展的可能性都深深考慮過很多，她稍微理了一下思緒，道出了許多期許以及目標，最後誠摯的感謝所有與會人員，贏得了所有人的掌聲。短暫的休息後她們來回奔波著、準備迎接晚上的重頭戲。連即席演說都不太會緊張的Frisk因為其過於認真的個性，她也不免得開始緊張了起來，一直和Asgore練到最後一刻才被Toriel提著回房換裝，好在Toriel也知道她的個性，提早幫她將許多事情打點好，讓她一洗完澡就能馬上開始換裝，幾乎是完成妝扮的同時、門外就傳來了Asgore的呼叫聲。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>依照往年的慣例，畢業生是必須走過祝福的紅毯進到會場的，所以準畢業生們總是會由車子直接送到紅毯前，原本要由Papyrus當她的護花使者、但臨時與Mettatone撞場，只好由Sans接送Frisk到舞會現場，Sans在客廳等了一會後，她的房門開啟的瞬間、他像以往一樣平淡的轉過身，但在Frisk踩著輕快的步伐從另一側緩緩走出的那一刻，所有的星光都匯聚在她身上熠熠生輝，他摒住了呼吸…他以為自己已經作好心理準備了，</span>
  <em>
    <span>但他沒有</span>
  </em>
  <span>，他在那一刻感到心痛。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他以為自己長久以來已經看透她靈魂每個深處的黑暗，但她是帶來希望、背負未來的那一個，陰影從來都不是她，</span>
  <em>
    <span>但他視而不見</span>
  </em>
  <span>，他看見的是他自己的投影，如此的清晰，她踏出的每一步都踩碎了他拋在她身上的那些不堪。那一刻，他才知道她早已走進他的靈魂之中，</span>
  <em>
    <span>但他已經-</span>
  </em>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「Hello？地球呼叫Sans，聽到請回答？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「heh…真是意料外的隆重啊。」</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>這到底算什麼形容詞</span>
  </em>
  <span>？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不知道Sans心思的Frisk苦笑，但聽見那個熟悉的稱呼再度出現，Frisk鬆了一口氣，內心卻有一股她不能理解的…失落感？在她還沒有細想之前，她便自動導航般的回答了一些中立的措詞，</span>
  <em>
    <span>她一向對此拿手不是嗎？</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「…這是Toriel和Mettaton的心血，我會努力不讓它付諸流水的。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她淡淡的微笑是她一慣的面具，Sans低頭輕嘆了一口，說請她等他兩分鐘，話還沒說完就消失在稀薄的空氣之中，Frisk呆愣的回頭看向Toriel，後者一邊幫Asgore整理領帶、一邊笑著說Sans可能忘記帶蕃茄醬回頭去拿了，而Asgore忙於看著Toriel如何幫他整理衣領，但表情洩露了太多、在Toriel的瞪視下顯得有些萎靡。Frisk笑看著她們的互動，雖然Toriel一直對Asgore嘴上不饒人的挖苦，但看得出來她眼中的溫柔，Frisk對此樂見其成。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「hey，久等了，我們走吧…我們親愛的公主殿下。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>聽到背後傳來熟悉的聲音，Frisk轉身，看見Sans換下原本萬年一套的輕鬆打扮、一身慎重其事的筆挺西裝，讓一干人等不免對此露出了訝異的表情。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「heh…總不能讓我害妳被笑吧…所以…公主殿下，您準備出發了嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans裝模作樣的向她攤開了邀請的手，但因為身上的裝扮，雖然看上去有點滑稽、卻讓人討厭不起來，Frisk稍稍笑了笑、將手擺了上去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「麻煩您了。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「不用多禮，我們一直都是這樣不是嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>當Sans壓低了音量回應她時，Frisk的心頭掠過了陰影，在Sans掌中纖細的手指有幾不可察的顫動，而與此同時，他也感受到自己靈魂的嘆息，但他壓下心中那股莫名、領著Frisk上車，站在門邊看著車子緩緩離去的Toriel則是露出了擔心的表情。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「…妳不需要太擔心，我想Sans如果踩得到油門，那煞車應該也沒問題。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即便Asgore故意想逗Toriel笑，但她仍然愁眉不展，Toriel像是覺得冷一樣，微微的縮了縮肩膀，她憂慮的看著早就看不見影的街角，一臉傷神。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「無論如何…只要Frisk能得到幸福，那便足夠了不是嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toriel沒有回應，低頭將手靠在一起，像是在祈禱，當她對她的愛越深，那麼對她的憂慮也會隨之增加…永遠無法退回，Asgore輕輕的擁住她的肩、希望能為她帶來一些安慰，但卻適得其反。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「夠了，我們也快遲到了！還不放手！？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>聽到怒吼的Asgore像觸電一般跳了起來、慌張的跑去熱車準備出門，但臉上卻掛著滿足的笑容，被怒氣驅動的她絕對能擺脫沮喪，Toriel只當沒看見他臉上掛著的傻氣表情、默默的將臉別開，但車窗卻暗暗的反射她嘴角的微笑。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「沒想到…竟然被他們捉弄了。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>剛到會場，籌辦的同學就告知她被選上要跳開場的第一支舞，沒有對此作準備的Frisk莫名感到心慌，她側耳傾聽舞會現場正在測試的樂音，轉身面向Sans，露出了有求於人的神情。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「怎麼…有事？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans緩緩的回答，和平常慵懶的樣子有些不同，Frisk雖然察覺了，但是她選擇忽視。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「可以…請你陪我跳一次嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「…說的好像我有其它選擇一樣？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans原本就笑著的嘴角又略略提高了一些，眼前的Sans看上去有點陌生，嘴角的笑像是用膠帶死死固定上去的一樣，Frisk心中莫名的覺得有點難受，但是她選擇忽視。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「may i…」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans又擺出那個邀請的姿勢，而Frisk則在輕提裙擺後微微欠身回禮，將手覆上Sans的骨掌，他們在走廊上就著從閤上的門縫中輕揚而出的樂音、緩緩起舞。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>從第一步踏出開始她便有種感覺，即便是第一次合舞，卻像已經走過多年，她不由自主的順從、任由Sans帶領腳步，每個呼吸、每個來回的擺盪都是如此的流暢。什麼時候開始，在他眼前她可以像現在般如此自由的呼吸，只要聽見Sans還會稱她為kid，她就覺得寬心，彷彿那是將她錨定在現實的定基…在噩夢過後的午夜，她和Sans的約定是她邁步的支持--</span>
  <em>
    <span>她害怕改變</span>
  </em>
  <span>。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>旋轉，白色的影子在玻璃上反映出幽靈般的影子，她心上有一個名字撫過…Chara。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>低頭，腳下的黃澄讓她起想了花瓣。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>往前踏步，她和Sans的手向前，她仿彿看見她和Chara握在刀柄上的重影。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>後退，記憶裡，雪上的塵埃讓心臟搏動著痛苦，他們都在偽裝著。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>法官與罪人，她們在刀尖上跳舞，這是一場不會落幕的戲碼---</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>忽然感覺眼前有些模糊，Frisk收回心思，專心的數著節拍，1、2、3、4，2、2、3、4、，音樂即將結束，為突如其來的疲憊、她在轉身時垂下眼簾，沒有留意到Sans一直看著她，嘴角緊緊的微笑帶著寂寥，踢踏踢踢，踢踏踢踢，轉身，她倆相握的手卻沒有放下，直到一陣掌聲將他們拉回現實，看向仍緊閉著的門，看來會場裡也有人在舞會正式開始前偷偷練習。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「…謝謝你。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她們都沒辦法在第一時間回神，但Frisk是第一個走出來的那個，她微笑時想著</span>
  <em>
    <span>這個笑容是不是跟往常一樣？</span>
  </em>
  <span>她要抽手的時候發現右手被輕輕的握住，Frisk定眼看向Sans時聽見Sans低聲說著她的名字，她感覺心跳少了一拍。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我知道妳有妳的想法…」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她略略失去了自己的重心…她所有的清單上最後一列的事情生了，她的眼前看不見光…噩夢踏著腳步將手指向她的罪惡，Sans的聲音在她的腦海裡黑暗的迴盪著。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「但妳有妳的人生，妳不需獻出所有的靈魂…巴金斯是個好孩子，我希望妳們能夠度過一個愉快的夜晚，好好玩，特別的夜晚只有一次，別讓它輕易的溜走。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans在說這些的時候並沒有看著Frisk，說完後，他輕輕的再次握了握她的手，然後放開。Frisk的手懸在空中，如同她的心，她緊握了手、也緊握了她的心，他並不是要她選擇，他說的是他要從她身邊離開…獨自一人走在雪與塵埃之中的畫面再次冰冷她的背脊，Sans決定從監視中脫身，而刀柄壓在手指上的記憶如幻痛般壓碎了她的意志--呼吸凍結的下一秒，她的思緒翻騰了所有的塵埃--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>他有他的世界，他沒有必要為妳賠上所有應屬於他自由的每一秒，妳不配！--</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>痛苦的結論如同雷擊，時間與思緒都在她的腦海裡快轉、迫使空氣再度回到她的肺，她必須完成這個，抬頭前微笑在嘴角就定位，看向Sans的金色眼瞳在微光中閃爍著隱藏的紗。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>對，妳做得很好，說話--現在</span>
  </em>
  <span>。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「感謝你…</span>
  <em>
    <span>一直以來</span>
  </em>
  <span>。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>當她微微提起裙擺對他微微欠身行禮時、她垂下目光，語氣平淡…藏得完美。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「嗯，去吧，玩得開心。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans沒有看著她，但他往前走了一步、將路讓了出來，諷刺的是到現在為此還沒有任何人走進這裡打擾這齣假戲，Frisk抬頭，走廊的底部是誨暗的，就像在暗示她的結局，但是她必須。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>現在，轉身，挺直妳的腰，走。走到他看不見妳的地方，走到沒有人能發現妳的地方…走，就是現在。</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans一直到Frisk像是沒有猶豫的從他身邊錯身走過後，他才敢抬頭看向她的背影，他的心底忽然哼起了一首在此時格外適切又諷刺的旋律，他看著她一路向前，但他不知道，</span>
  <em>
    <span>她無法回頭</span>
  </em>
  <span>。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>『</span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm just a liar, without deceiving. I'm just a broken clown, make believing.</span>
  </em>
  <span>』</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看著她的背影，他想起了在地下時她也是那般的大步向前、永不回頭，那時的她還那麼小，但在那一刻她的肩上就揹著他不能懂的沉重，他沒有理解、也從未試著理解的重擔。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>她踩在每一步上都用盡了全力</span>
  </em>
  <span>，以將所有的地帶離她在所乎的每一個，她必須開始計畫如何最短時間內回到房子帶起早在數年前就已準備好的所有一切、火速離開，但解離的麻木卻卡住了她的思緒，那麼她只能在心裡不斷對著自己重複說著一句</span>
  <em>
    <span>離開這裡</span>
  </em>
  <span>的命令以保持站起來的力量。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>現在的她像個童話世界中走出來的公主，優雅的走過紅毯，準備踏入他不被自己允許再侵入的世界…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>『</span>
  <em>
    <span>I should've let you know, you should've ran for cover. I'm just a parlor trick, A two-bit counterfeit.</span>
  </em>
  <span>』</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>她必須贖罪</span>
  </em>
  <span>，Frisk的腳步沉重，但地毯和紗裙為她作足了一切的掩護。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>她是無罪的，Sans的視線從她的肩上滑落。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>他沒有理由</span>
  </em>
  <span>，Frisk感覺得到自己抓在裙側的手握得太緊、肯定會讓布料留下不必要的皺痕，但那是她支撐自己的最後浮木。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>如果自己還沒有在那麼多細微的跡像中看清自己對她造成的噸級阻礙，那麼他本該可以繼續假裝恨她，以保留自己能留在她身邊的理由，但他已經懂了，再這麼下去、只會使她繼續將她自己推離人類的世界，這個世界有一百萬個自滅的理由，但一個無辜的靈魂不值得，而他必須成為第一個將她推離深淵的那一個…Sans緊握了拳頭。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>『Lay your heart into my perfect machine, I will use it to protect you from me. I will never let you see what's beneath. So good for you and good for me. We told ourselves we're, right where we ought to be.』</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>她的裙擺在地毯上輕輕滑過、沒留下一絲痕跡，</span>
  <em>
    <span>她會消失，不留下一點足跡</span>
  </em>
  <span>。Sans收回目光，想將手兜進外套的口袋，兜半天沒兜進去，才想起西裝口袋的方向不一樣，他笑自己真傻，</span>
  <em>
    <span>她在每一步中對自己質問，直到如今妳還害怕嗎？</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>『Even you know, even you know, this was all for nothing. Just a sad show, just an ego. I suppose though, as far as I know, we were both pretending. I suppose so, but what do I know?』</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>最後一句的迴音幾乎像是在Sans的靈魂上切割，那句話就是他下定決心從Frisk身邊走開的原因--他懂她什麼？這些年來，他靠著恨她來站穩自己的腳跟，即便他得知真相，他卻仍然在原地踏步，她喜歡什麼？她追求的是什麼？她背後藏著東西，但他卻從未想過她將它藏起來的理由。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>她懂他什麼</span>
  </em>
  <span>？</span>
  <em>
    <span>他無非只是想從一顆不定時炸彈中保全他重要的家人與朋友</span>
  </em>
  <span>，</span>
  <em>
    <span>妳如何能在夜裡入睡</span>
  </em>
  <span>？</span>
  <em>
    <span>妳如何能乞求自己不在孤單中感到害怕</span>
  </em>
  <span>？</span>
  <em>
    <span>妳沒有資格</span>
  </em>
  <span>。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>最終，他得出一個結論。</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>最終，她得出一個結論。</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他只是在她身上尋求一個便利的理由。</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>她只是在他身上尋求一個便利的理由。</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>將他對生命中所有的不甘及怨懟甩在她身上，將她淹沒、將她窒息，他就是她自滅的推手--</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>將她對發生的一切所應付的責任甩在他身上，將他淹沒、將他窒息，她就是他痛苦的源頭--</span>
  </em>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>她就要離開自己的牢籠了，她會過得好，世界仍然會運轉，他們會好的，只要他足夠努力。</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>她就要走到盡頭了，只要轉過彎，一切都會在她身後繼續運轉，在沒有她之後，一切都好。</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>她的腳步加快</span>
  </em>
  <span>，他舉起了手指--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>忽然，她們進行的一切動作都像斷電般嗄然而止，停下它的，是Toriel急切的聲音。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>『「Frisk？妳要去哪裡？」』</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那是Toirel的聲音，她的聲音在走廊上的另一側敲打時同時出現在耳機之中，Sans轉頭看了過去，Frisk明顯已經偏離了她應該去的方向--匆匆一瞥之後，她反手捂住臉、轉身從另一側快步疾走，無視了身後的呼叫聲。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>『「Frisk！等等！先生借我過一下、先生！」』</span>
</p><p>
  <span>有什麼人在阻礙Toriel穿過人群，Frisk的衣擺已經消失在轉角，Sans想也沒想的走過捷徑、最終像冰山與鐵達尼號傳奇性的相遇般的讓她猛然的撞上自己，看著絆跪在地的Frisk，他卻遲遲沒能伸出手去接她，而她也遲遲不能抬頭，最終打破沉默的，是Sans。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「…妳怎麼了？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>聲音有點破碎，但她只是低著頭，半响，她才用有些悶悶的聲音回答。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「沒事…我只是想去補個妝。」</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>放開，你不該再伸手</span>
  </em>
  <span>，她們的心裡同時對自己這麼說。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>而Toriel卻未曾能走來，足夠長的時間讓她找回力氣準備起身，但她仍然偏著頭不讓Sans看她。而足夠長的時間，也能讓Sans有勇氣伸手，他屈膝讓骨頭在地板上敲出可怕的聲音、無意間讓Frisk停下了掙扎，他只顧著用手扶住她的臉，將她轉過來，那一刻，她們都停止呼吸。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>少女咬著牙、閉上眼不希望Sans看透她眼中的脆弱，奪眶而出的眼淚如流星墜空、滾燙的燒在Sans的手心裡，他們的時間幾乎暫停…然後再度被打破，腳步聲終於落在他們身後。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「…Frisk？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不是Toriel，僵持在沉默中的兩人被巴金斯的聲音驚醒了，在這個時間點上他是名單上最後一個需要參加的人，這是最後一根將他們推離這個地獄的稻草。Sans想也不想的將手臂環在她的肩上，Frisk想也不想的就抓住了他沒繫上扣子的外套，彈指間、她們如同做過一萬次般穿越虛空以走進另一個黑暗。忽來的安靜炸得Frisk耳朵嗡嗡作響，而這一次足夠近、也足夠安靜，Frisk可以聽見Toriel的聲音在耳機中咆哮，但Sans恍若未聞，他還抱著她，她還抓著他</span>
  <em>
    <span>，一動也不動</span>
  </em>
  <span>。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>『Sans！回答我！』</span>
</p><p>
  <span>即便眼睛還沒來得及完全適應黑暗，但熟悉的氣味，微光中依稀可見的擺飾，她知道這裡是骷髏之家…她作了什麼？！她遠離了責任，在第一時間沒有推開Sans、反而抓住他，再次將他鎖在不該屬於他的地獄中---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>即便Sans知道自己在哪，即便他看得見她的表情是空白而僵硬的，但他卻不知道自己該怎麼辦，在恐慌發作前夕，第一個動起來的是Frisk。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>還來得及，我必須回去，完成我的工作---</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「…我…請讓我回去。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk輕推Sans，但Sans的指骨在她肩上的握力堅定不移，他既沒有說話，也沒有起身的意思，她咬牙。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「…巴金斯…還在等我。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>這是一百萬個理由中最糟的那一個，但那是Sans扔給她的鞋、幾乎絞碎了她的心臟…</span>
  <em>
    <span>為什麼她會感到如此痛苦</span>
  </em>
  <span>？Sans的手似乎收緊了一些，她吸氣時咬牙。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「…你覺得需要這麼做，那麼…我就會去做…依你所期望的。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk戴上了微笑的面具，但眼淚卻用她不懂的方式再度翻滾而下，她不想，但她無法阻止，她忍不住抽了一口氣，但她緊緊握拳，用盡全力忍住呼吸，Sans看著她，但眼眶裡沒有任何的光，在她所看不見的深層之下，</span>
  <em>
    <span>他的靈魂正在憤怒與後悔的掙扎中沸騰</span>
  </em>
  <span>。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>『Sans！回答我！』</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toriel的怒吼聲再度從耳機傳來，Sans終於動了，他在仰頭時靜止，Frisk可以看見他的嘴角的緊蹦--當一秒後咆哮再度傳來時，他狠狠的將耳機扯下，對著它開吼。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「夠了，我他媽的受夠了，如果命運是該死的地獄，那麼就操他媽的去死！！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>耳機在牆上砸得粉碎的聲音讓Frisk微微抽氣，Sans的怒火一向是冰冷而嚴厲的，但從未像如此一般的爆烈…</span>
  <em>
    <span>為什麼？她作錯了什麼讓他看出了端倪---</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>下一秒，Frisk被深深的埋進他的臂彎，布料下的僵硬不只是因為他是骷髏，他正嗄吱作響著，跟她一樣，</span>
  <em>
    <span>不斷的顫抖</span>
  </em>
  <span>。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「不…不是那樣…該死…我永遠、永遠都沒辦法好好的作好</span>
  <em>
    <span>他媽的一件事</span>
  </em>
  <span>！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans的聲音緊緊的鎖在她的耳裡，讓她腦海中隨時都在轉著的齒輪全數失效，而她的聲音就從喉嚨中死了、只能任由Sans繼續他的獨白。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「…對不起。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>當他的聲音在耳邊響起，她失去了撐起肩膀的力氣，眼淚沒有停止的跡像。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我應該把妳的自由還給妳…但是，我…我…不想放手。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk開始在每個呼吸間抽泣。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「騙自己，只要一直叫妳孩子，就好像妳不會長大…騙自己，只要一直恨妳，妳就不會走開…騙自己，我沒有錯！勒索妳！讓妳覺得妳欠我！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk搖頭，但死去的聲音還沒有回來的跡像，眼淚哭皺了Sans的肩膀、灼燒著他。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我欠了！我…我…我拿了、拿了不該屬於我的，做、做了不該做的事，但最、最後，我卻利用你對我的恨、把、把你綁在我身邊…只、只因為我太害怕了…我永、永遠都，都沒辦法獨自站、站起來…我利用了你！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她推他，但他緊緊的抓著不放，他們在掙扎中搖晃。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「不，妳沒有，妳沒有錯---」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「</span>
  <em>
    <span>我有</span>
  </em>
  <span>！一切都是我的錯！我、我不知道該怎麼辦…我、我哪裡都去不了，我…我是---」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>當她失去控制的顫抖，Sans的左臂繞過她腦後、將她緊緊的抓牢並發出噓聲以阻止她的驚慌，像救濟刷洗過靈魂，她在他的肩上嚎哭著心碎，她在坑坑絆絆中走得太遠、以致於失去了向他人求救的本能，他拍了拍她的背、示意她不必把話說完…她們癱坐在地卻緊緊的抓著彼此，深深呼吸著。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我猜…我們都走錯了腳步…那麼…」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans花了一點時間才找到他想說的話。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我們…還有重新來過的機會嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans退開，少女馬上緊緊的捂住自己的臉，眼淚從指縫中掉落。Sans輕輕的將她的手移開，但Frisk馬上就將臉別開並用力搖頭，Sans用右手扶住了她的臉，左手將她被眼淚糊在臉上的髮絲塞到她的耳後，他看著她的時候，眼眶裡模糊的光是她從未見過的溫柔。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「heya… i'm sans. sans the skeleton. what is your name?...」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>當沉默在空中無聲的發酵，他輕輕的將頭靠在她額前，一個低沉而破碎的請字在她耳裡聽起來是那樣的令人心碎。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「…我…我是Frisk…」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>哭泣中夾雜的聲音細微到幾乎聽不見，但當她終於回應他，他才終於能呼吸，他嗯了嗯鼓勵她繼續說話。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「…我…我迷路了…你…你…你可、可以…幫幫我嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「我會說…Yes, If you wish.」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans放鬆了手以讓自己退到可以看著她的距離，但Frisk卻在第一時間將臉埋進她的手掌裡、將自己藏了起來。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「hey…不要隱藏妳自己，讓新朋友好好看看妳…好嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk搖頭，Sans知道把破爛都攤在桌上後一切都變得更好了，只是不能理解她為什麼仍堅持著不看他，他握住了她的手輕推、再次試著鼓勵她將臉露出來。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「c’mon…？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她還是搖頭，當她說出自己哭得很醜的時候，濃濃的鼻音讓Sans輕輕的笑出聲，Frisk的臉紅得跟蕃茄一樣。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「不…妳很可愛，很漂亮，漂亮到我不想給巴金斯那臭小子看到…」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk噗嘶一聲的悶著臉笑出聲來，她深呼吸了三次才用力抹掉眼淚抬頭，發出TADA的聲音微笑。看著哭紅了鼻子、還努力的想在他面前表現勇敢的Frisk，Sans的手指在她哭腫的眼下輕撫…原本空盪的骨架裡，現在像是有一股緩流在胸口移動，福臨心至，他收起了右手、向她伸出了左手，如同初次見面、在Snowdin對她伸出手的那一刻。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>面對無聲的邀請，Frisk坐直身子、伸手握住了他的手，濕悶的屁聲在安靜的房裡來回拍打、震耳欲聾。Sans對她抬起了娛樂的額頭，但看見表情逐漸變成三條線的Frisk、他的頭上慢慢的滲出了薄汗…但Frisk沒能忍住的那一聲笑是他整個骨生中最大的救濟，在她的笑聲中、Sans放鬆的笑意開始趕上，一人一骨跪坐在地瘋了似的大笑，像是好久好久沒有這麼好好的笑過一樣…然後中斷，因為一連串的引擎拉轉聲跟喇叭聲從遠而近、隨著燈往窗戶這邊衝了過來！</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他們傳送到二樓的走廊的下一秒，玻璃、牆板在轟然的炸聲中飛舞，車燈像舞台的聚光燈照在他們身上，使他們像大燈中的野鹿僵在原地、一動也不動的在翻覆的沙發及殘骸之上驚魂未定的喘息。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>衝進客廳的車子是Papyrus的紅色跑車，上面載著的，也是氣到發紅的Toriel，她平常澎鬆而柔軟的毛髮全都糾結在一起，上面還纏著樹枝跟樹葉。隨著開門聲、副駕駛座滾落一大團毛球，從那個猛烈的</span>
  <em>
    <span>反嘔</span>
  </em>
  <span>的聲音來看，那是傳奇的怪物之王Asgore。在隆隆嘔聲後拉出長長煞車聲的，是Frisk平時在搭的那台車…但從客座上翻下來的卻是Papyrus和Mettaton，Papyrus看著被毀的前門，猶如世界末日來臨般戲劇性的足足花了十秒才從一手按胸、一手指上，無言問蒼天的姿勢轉移到跪倒在地、槌著地板，用盡著全力哀嘆。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「天上的星星啊！偉大的PAPYURUS終究是失敗了…我沒能擋住國王跟他的複製人皇后！我算什麼兄弟、我算什麼好朋友，不！！！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他在外面哭得呼天搶地時，Toriel在看見Frisk哭腫的眼睛的當下變得更加的憤怒。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「你．對．她．做．了．什．麼？！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>地獄的業火在她帶著獠牙的口中滾滾，聲音帶著毒液、直指被Papyrus逗樂而開始放鬆的Sans而去，他往前站了一些，手輕輕的往後扶了扶、保留了一些足讓Frisk收拾自己的空間。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「沒什麼…只是說話而已。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>但這只是讓她聲音裡的毒再往上提昇一個檔次，近乎</span>
  <em>
    <span>咆哮</span>
  </em>
  <span>。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「你---讓---她---哭---了！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「yes...my bad，但我不後悔…即使我必須要付一些</span>
  <em>
    <span>校長</span>
  </em>
  <span>，我也必須保證成績再爛、還是進得了</span>
  <em>
    <span>課程</span>
  </em>
  <span>。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans蹭到樓梯口，身上穿著被Frisk哭皺的西裝外套、表情清爽，絕對不適合表現在一位絕對被母性激怒的山羊女士的眼前，Frisk微微拉扯著他的袖子，但他只是對她露出柔軟的微笑對她搖頭示意無所謂，這樣微妙的互動方式說明了</span>
  <em>
    <span>很多事</span>
  </em>
  <span>，Toriel的爪子拍在額上的力道絕對不適當。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「…一拳…」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>強壓著怒氣的Toriel一邊扒著臉一邊咬牙對Sans擠出兩個字。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「請容我拒絕，我先答應了那個迷路的孩子，如果在這裡被撒灰、那麼我就沒有完成我的承諾的機會了。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>砰的一聲，是憤怒的山羊媽媽開始拆房的開賽宣告，先是地板、原本還是完整的沙發現在肯定沒救，當門邊的櫃子在瞬間從木板化成木炭，Sans手裡抓著他用藍色魔法搶救回來的岩石寵物發出無奈的哎呀哎呀，但從他的聲音裡卻完全感受不到有可惜的成份存在，整座房子在一個母親的憤怒中搖搖欲墜的震動，感謝所有的星星，這裡離鄰居絕對足夠遠…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>直到看似無邊的怒火終於稍稍趨向平靜，Frisk就從樓梯急忙奔下、抱住Toriel的手安撫她，Toriel的大手抱著Frisk的臉輕撫，一次又一次嘮唸她是如讓她心焦如焚…在下略數百個抱怨及確認後，Toriel終於打消一拳打爆Sans的念頭，在Frisk回頭看向他時，Sans在樓梯上拉開了領結對她眨眼，一棟房子換一個機會？絕對值得。Papyrus帶著悲傷的表情爬上門廊上的殘骸時，Toriel表情顯得有些無辜，當Sans坐倒在樓梯上發出打呼聲的瞬間，一本書頁已經被翻成波浪狀的約會手冊精準的被砸在他頭上，眼球爆出眼眶的Papyrus手裡揮舞著憤怒的魔法餘光。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「FUCK YOU!! YOU LAZY BONE!!!」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他大聲呼叫的聲音幾乎就要壓過遠方呼嘯著的消防車與警車，但Sans的眼眶還是沒打開，他只是大笑著，四周是只能被稱作地獄般的混亂，Toriel仍然在生氣…但Frisk在那裡，當她笑著向他走來，他只覺得靈魂在對他唱歌，他的手自動纏在她的腰上，天上的星星，他現在應該要想著在記者如蒼蠅般湧來之前離開這裡，但他只想好好的抱抱她和他的兄弟--他的頭在她的頸窩上找到了永久棲息地，Papyrus對著黏在她身上的Sans大喊著『終於！』，而Mettaton該死的手臂在他兄弟背上拍拍時四處遊走，但對已經沒有多餘的力氣的他而言，一切都太多了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「啊…我真的是累到骨子裡了，介意妳的沙發借我衝浪嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk因為頸窩上的搔癢而輕輕的縮了縮，但她的嘴角帶著笑意。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「當然，只要你不要又喝得爛醉在那脫到只剩一條內褲。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「哦…不要讓那件事再鑽到我的皮膚下。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「你甚至都沒有一個。」</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>星星啊，今天他得到了所有的獎杯…他還獲得了讓他的兄弟罵髒話的成就</span>
  </em>
  <span>，Sans在Frisk的輕拍之下露出了滿足的哼笑。</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>當我在整理以前發表的作品時…我想起了這個故事<br/>如果能讓感覺更好，那麼就去做他，所以我將它撿起來改編成另一個結局<br/>希望您會喜歡它：)</p><p>另外…請不要向我抱怨為何沒有給他們更多的親密接觸的機會<br/>我實在不覺得在明知道還有另一個靈魂共存的情況下，他們能毫不在意的去做…<br/>但是…我不能不說我的確很想寫一些用糖釀的情節<br/>一切盡在您手中，需要它、就大聲告訴我吧！</p><p>祝各位一切安好；) 保持健康，希望您有一段美好的時光</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>